Naruto Uzumaki: Master Shinobi, Tamer Extraordinaire
by Rave Rose of Twilight
Summary: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I sincerely appreciate your support. I have decided to retract my Hiatus until the Land of Wave arc and I will try and get everyones Pokegirls, except for the Jonin-sensei's, to level 15 before Wave. Naruto and the gang have their starter Pokegirls and the face of the world will change, though not necessarily for the better. R&R. No Flames
1. Prologue

**Naruto Uzumaki: Master Shinobi, Tamer Extraordinaire**

**Written By: Rave Rose of Twilight**

**Warning: I don't own Naruto or Pokegirls. I'm also not a sexist for choosing to make a Pokegirl Fanfiction.**

**Author's Note: This is just an introduction to the stage I've set up. The next chapter will be the real story. If you are unfamiliar with Pokegirls or wish to see how I'm blending the two different series together, take the time to read this. It will provide an important guide for the rest of this story.**

Prologue: Introduction to Pokegirls: A Shinobi's Guide to Awesome!

During the time of the Sage of Six Paths, Ninjutsu was a new concept that was supposed to allow its practitioners the ability to combat the rising demon populace. A young man named Jim Sukotto aka. Sukebe believed that using his technology and magic would allow humans to control and capture these same demons. One day, these two men met one another after a citizen told them of an especially powerful demon near his village. Both men, believing their individual methods were superior to the other, agreed to combat the demon individually to prove that their methods worked best. Despite the obvious strength of their individual efforts, both failed to subjugate the almighty demon. In a last ditch effort, they combined their abilities and joined forces. Together, the two managed to weaken the demon enough for Sukebe to draw a mysterious cube from his backpack and lobs it at the demon with all of the strength he could muster. Upon striking the demon, a red beam of energy connected the demon with the cube before slowly absorbing the monster into the odd cubic contraption.

Fascinated by such advanced technology and the power of magic, the Sage offered to teach Sukebe Ninjutsu if the Mage trained him in Magic and taught him how the strange technology he used worked. Sukebe agreed and the two heroes quickly became best friends. Together, the two made vast improvements in their individual fields and began changing the face of the continent. After years of capturing and studying the captured demons, Sukebe began to experiment on them, blending their DNA with human and animal DNA. After millions of experiments and the deaths of a few demons, he finally succeeded. His creation was soon named Typhonia, however, he could see her destructive capabilities and sealed her away in an upgraded form of his Sealing Box called a Pokeball. Such destructive power was unsuited for his and the Sage's dreams of peace. Sadly, as his creations continued to change and evolve, the Sage began to take notice. At first, the Sage didn't know how to react to the knowledge that his closest friend was playing God. When their numbers began to multiply, he confronted Sukebe.

Sukebe told his friend that he was trying to give the demons they caught a chance to live in peace amongst humans, however, the Sage did not believe him. Using his tremendous power, the Sage slew the newly dubbed Pokegirls with frightening ease. Sukebe, seeing his beautiful creations destroyed before his very eyes, snapped. He swore to avenge the original templates for his Pokegirls and wouldn't rest until the Sage was dead. So Sukebe disappeared from the world at large, transforming the most powerful demons he could summon into what would be known as Legendary Pokegirls. As his army grew, so did the Sage's followers. After a decade of hiding and creating even more Pokegirl templates, Sukebe rose up from his studies, but he had changed drastically. He became more perverse and vindictive in his pursuit of peace between demons and humans. As war raged between the two former friends, the Sage's followers discovered ways to reform Sukebe's Pokegirls against him. When Sukebe noticed the tide was turning against him, the mad mage unleashed the most powerful Pokegirl in his arsenal: Typhonia. It was complete and utter chaos. Typhonia didn't just stop with the Sage's forces, but also on Sukebe's. Pokegirls and humans alike were forced to flee as Typhonia raged for well over a decade before finally falling asleep, all of her energy drained from all of the destruction and chaos she wrought upon the world. The Sage and Sukebe both realized all too late what effects their anger and petty jealousy had caused the world and decided to try and make up for it. The Sage, fearing Typhonia would awaken once more, used a technique to seal her body in a ball of rock and earth before launching it into the sky where it became the Moon. One of Sukebe's followers, furious that his master's plan was thwarted by the Sage, unleashed a vile plague upon the world: the Bloody Flu. This plague was fatal to some, but mostly sterilized human women. In retribution, one of the Sage's followers unleashed yet another plague that would be known as the Red Plague. However, the plague backfired. Rather than killing the Pokegirls, it killed millions of humans, reducing their total population from billions to only a few million.

Sukebe, guilty and saddened that their dreams for a peaceful, united world was so swiftly vanquished in the span of a few minutes, secluded himself and began to once again create more Pokegirls in an effort to rebalance the population. He created nine powerful Pokegirls for the Sage to raise as his own, just in case Typhonia was ever unleashed upon the world again. Now, centuries later, Tamers, Breeders, and Researchers roam the continent, seeking ways to understand, survive, and grow with Pokegirls. Even the ninja of today combine the Sage's powerful Ninjutsu teachings with their Pokegirl partners, hoping to learn more about themselves and accomplishing their shared dream of bringing forth a better tomorrow for future generations.

Over the years, people began to practice the ways of the Sage and Sukube, though some practiced one way over the other. Those who practiced both ways built Hidden Villages though only five of these villages became known as the strongest. The Hidden Leaf Village, Konoha. The Hidden Sand Village, Suna. The Hidden Stone Village, Iwa. The Hidden Cloud Village, Kumo. And the Hidden Mist Village, Kiri. Each of these five villages has powerful connections with their Pokegirls and their Shinobi and kunoichi's unparalleled might.

Kiri specialized in Water-type Pokegirls, Water Style ninjutsu, and kenjutsu. They even had the elite group of swordsmen who only ever had one Pokegirl, their starter. They were known as the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen. The best of the best.

Kumo specialized in Electric-type and some Flying-type Pokegirls, Lighting Style ninjutsu, and kenjutsu, though only a few of their Shinobi were gifted at the art in the same way that the members of Kiri were. Unfortunately, they were also infamous for their desire for bloodlines and were known to go through any lengths to acquire one.

Suna specialized in Ground-type, Flying-type, and the rare Rock-type Pokegirls and their mastery of Puppeteer Ninjutsu, Wind Style Ninjutsu, and their mastery of poisons. Their Puppeteer Brigade and Wind Mistresses were among the most powerful and skilled in their areas of specialization.

Iwa specialized in Rock-type, Ground-type, and the rare Fire-type Pokegirls. Their Shinobi also specialized in Earth Style Ninjutsu and always followed through with their orders without hesitation.

Konoha, however, was different than the other four villages. They had no particular specialty when it came to Pokegirls or Ninjutsu, though they were known to have the most Fire-type, Grass-type, and Normal-type Pokegirls than any other nation. They were also known to have the widest array of ninjutsu in the world as well as having the most bloodlines. It was for these reasons that Konoha was believed and proven during the two Great Shinobi Wars to be the strongest of the Five Great Nations. They were also known as the most peaceful of the five villages and were famous for their teamwork on missions.

Centuries after the Great Pokegirl War, the five great nations had already gone through three Shinobi World Wars had been waged, dividing the nations into separate factions. In addition to the nations being divided by war and mistrust, they were also divided by the Anti-Pokegirl League and the Pokegirl Rights Group. The Anti-Pokegirl League had managed to take over a vast portion of the nation, though mostly in the minor countries. It's main headquarters laid somewhere deep within Ame. The Pokegirl Rights Group, on the other hand, had built support in several villages and nations where Pokegirls were acknowledged and trained as partners and humans rather than the weapons the Anti-Pokegirl League painted them as. Support within the group was growing with each passing day all across the nations. For now, the nations were divided 50-50 between the two leagues, though the ongoing political battles were constantly being waged in countries all over the world.

However, as more Pokegirls and humans began to fall in love and have children together, the more people born with Blood Gifts and Blood Curses began to appear. Naturally, this phenomenon typically showed up in boys, but girls who were discovered with these traits were often found going through Threshold into a Pokegirl themselves, though this isn't always the case. In civilians, the Threshold rate is higher because of the lack of a large amount of Chakra circulating in their bodies. Girls with more Chakra circulating in their bodies had a lower Threshold rate, but it was still possible for a girl with a lot of Chakra to still Threshold, but their chances of Thresholding into an evolution are higher than girls with a little Chakra.

Tamers who didn't want or couldn't deal with the life of a Shinobi were often allowed work independently, though if a mission looked dangerous, Shinobi could and would be sent as backup. Shinobi could also have Pokegirls as partners provided they passed a psychological assessment, several additional courses in order to learn the basics about Pokegirls, a test to see how well they would work alongside Pokegirls, and the Basic Tamer's Test. These people are known as Shinobi Tamers.

You also have Explorers. Tamers who capture and tame Pokegirls without being registered to a village. Explorers who cannot show proof of being a registered Tamer can only take missions of a certain level. They act as independent contractors and roam the world freely and unchecked. They often add addendums to the payment of the contract in the manner of food and board for the duration of the mission, however such provisions are short due to potential moochers willing to take a low ranked mission for free food and board for long periods of time, doing the bare minimum needed to make it appear as though he was doing the job. By limiting the time, the village ensures that the mission is accomplished, though some Explorers will simply accept the mission and stay for the duration of their free room and board before taking off without accomplishing the mission. Without proof they are registered Tamers, Explorers can only perform up to C-Rank Tamer missions.

Shinobi are regulated to performing standard Shinobi missions. Tamers, however, are regulated to performing Tamer missions where Pokegirls are at the center of the problem, whether they are victims or the problem itself. These missions are ranked in a similar manner as Shinobi missions. E-Rank Missions often involve taking care of Pokekits or helping out at one of the Pokegirl Ranches around the village. D-Rank have been known to involve run away Pokegirls, Thresholding Pokegirls who become a danger to themselves and others around them, and even Pokegirls who had been kidnapped by slavers. C-Rank Tamer Missions are slightly more difficult. This usually involves minor Pokegirl threats, such as Feral Pokegirls who go on a rampage or who cause trouble. Usually, this type of mission is along the lines of trying to keep Harlequins and Trixies from destroying a village with their pranks on April Fools' Day.

B-Rank Tamer missions are incredibly difficult and are typically involve a massive outbreak of either Zombabes or Aupair and Aupairsex. The numbers are fairly small, but could grow out of control if it isn't taken care of soon. A-Rank are major threats to a village and require powerful Tamers and Shinobi Tamers to deal with, such as a feral Anima being unleashed on the world by a careless Tamer.

Needless to say, Tamers and Shinobi Tamers provide a vital service to the world at large. Sadly, with the introduction of Shinobi Tamers, people who wanted to exploit Pokegirls for their own gain began to form Teams. One such Team, Team Rocket, uses Pokegirls to commit crimes ranging from Kidnapping Pokegirls from Pokecenters to Kidnapping Pokegirls from Tamers. Because of their infamy, several wanna-be teams trying to imitate Team Rocket began to pop up around the globe. While most are incredibly weak, others are just as dangerous as the real Team Rocket and require the attention of Shinobi and police forces alike.

Speaking of Teams, you cannot talk about Teams without mentioning Trauma Team. A team of violent criminals with ancient, forbidden weapons and technology and leave no survivors. Even Shinobi Tamers are wary of members of Trauma Team members since that could only mean they were up to no good. As such, anyone wearing a Trauma Team symbol, as a joke or as a real member, are immediately placed under arrest and interrogated for information. If anyone, Tamer, Shinobi, or Shinobi Tamer was to ever run into a member or a group of members of Trauma Team, they are to immediately inform a superior officer or contact the nearest Shinobi Village with the information and try to survive if they find out you saw them.

Now, since Tamers have ranked missions, they also need Ranks in order to judge how accomplished the Tamer in question is. These Ranks go from E-Rank, the lowest possible Rank, to A-Rank, the highest Rank achievable by any Tamer or Shinobi Tamer. In order to go up in Tamer Ranks, you must earn points through several methods. The most common is through missions. The better you do on a mission, the more points are tacked onto your Ranking Points. Once you reach a certain amount of points, you are eligible to go to the next Rank. However, it is also possible to go down in Rank through poor performance, damage to surrounding property, if avoidable, and the injury of any innocent Pokegirls in the area.

Along with the acknowledgment of the skills of highly Ranked Tamers, it also allows them a wider array of missions and high discounts and more available items from the Pokeshops.

Shinobi aren't the only people who betray their village. Tamers who betray their village and commit crimes against humanity and Pokegirls alike are placed in a special book known as the Tamer Hunter's Guide. This guide contains information on several Tamers around the world who have made an impression, good or bad, are typically placed into the books, though only Tamers or Shinobi Tamers who have committed a crime in that country and nation are allowed to have bounties on them. These bounties are placed based on the severity of the crime or crimes committed by the Tamer or his/her Pokegirls.

Now, as the world evolves, humans and Pokegirls struggle to coexist as people try to exploit and abuse these wonderful creatures for their own purposes and ideals.

For now, let us see how the journey of a young ninja-in-training begins when it seems and feels like the world is completely against him.


	2. Shinobi Tamer Naruto Uzumaki

**Naruto Uzumaki: Master Shinobi, Tamer Extraordinaire**

**Written By: Rave Rose of Twilight**

**Warning: I don't own Naruto or Pokegirls.**

Chapter One: Shinobi Tamer Naruto Uzumaki, Reporting For Duty: The Two Pranksters of Konoha Strike Again!

Fifteen years ago, a dangerous and deadly creature known as Kyubi launched an attack on the village of Konoha. As its rage consumed its being, a single man, Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, approached the great and powerful demoness and, with the help of his harem of Pokegirls, especially Gamabunta, the boss of the Toad summons, he used a forbidden sealing technique to slay the demon...at the cost of his life.

This...is a lie told to the children.

The truth was that Minato Namikaze and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, were in a hidden cave while Kushina gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Kushina was the second Jinchuriki of Kyubi and, because of the pregnancy, the seal containing her was quickly growing weaker as she channeled chakra to her newborn son. A masked man appeared, forced Minato and son away from the defenseless red-head and proceeded to unseal Kyubi while using his Sharingan Blood Gift to place her under his control.

Minato and Kushina, who was barely alive, used their remaining strength to keep Kyubi at bay while Minato used the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to seal away the monstrous power of Kyubi, but was forced to split its power in half. This caused the Shinigami to take away Kyubi's Yin Chakra while placing her Yang Chakra into the seal on the baby boy's stomach.

Moments later, the two died protecting Naruto from Kyubi's last act of retaliation by trying to kill her future jailor with a single claw. The last thing they did...was name the young boy: Naruto Uzumaki.

Now, fifteen years after that terrible incident, Naruto Uzumaki continues to stride forward, choosing to ignore the hatred and animosity directed at him. His slitted blue eyes scanned across the village as he and a young girl with long blond hair tied into pigtails and bright blue eyes similar to the boy she was hanging around with. The two wore a bright neon orange jumpsuit that seemed identical to the one the other wore.

Naruto and the girl were chuckling wildly as they finally added the last piece to their grand prank puzzle. Looking back up, they could see their amazing work for what it was. They had woken up early in the morning, before anyone was even beginning to wake up, and started to paint the Hokage Mountain's Four Great Faces.

By the time they finished taking in their work, they could hear people shouting at them for 'desecrating' the Hokage Mountain. Four ANBU Black Ops appeared atop the Third Hokage's head, which now looked like a man with a perverted look on his face and twin nosebleeds.

"Uzumaki-san, Trixie-san," Tiger said with a hint of neutrality. "You are under arrest for desecrating the Hokage Mountain. Surrender."

The Trixie, the blond girl, simply looked up at them with a wicked grin and pointed at them while giggling about something. "This just isn't your lucky day, isn't it Tora-san?" The ANBU in question cocked his head to the side before looking behind him...

...only to get a face full of paint can while his comrades were splattered in bright colors ranging from pink to the infamous neon orange.

During the commotion, the Trixie jumped on Naruto's back as he took off to the rooftops, being followed closely by the angry ANBU who now went from 'detain' to 'maim' in a few seconds. "You losers will never catch Harley and me," Naruto declared as he turned around to taunt the group of elite shinobi. "We're just too damn awesome for you dumb asses to catch!"

Harley, the Trixie, just laughed even harder as she kissed Naruto on the cheek. "Baby, I love the way you think!" Naruto's highly trained eyes spotted a dark alley near where they were running and thought to pull another prank on those loser elite ANBU. Without a sound, Naruto spun around and began to weave hand signs before passing the alley, followed by the ANBU.

Seconds later, Naruto and Harley pulled down the Cloak of Invisibility with wild grins. It didn't take long for Harley to spin around and french Naruto, who eagerly reciprocated the affection of his beautiful prankster partner. The two broke apart, each with goofy grins on their face...

...which soon faded when Iruka Umino, Naruto's sensei and a Chunin of Konoha, cleared his throat. Without hesitation, Harley decided to run away, but not before telling Naruto she'd meet him at his place after school. Naruto raised his hands in mock surrender before chuckling childishly.

As the two made their way back to class, Iruka sighed to himself before looking down at his young charge. "I don't understand you sometimes, Naruto," he said simply. "You talk about wanting to become Hokage, but here you are ditching class to pull pranks with Harley again. Why don't you ever put your attention into your studies like you do with Harley and your pranks?"

Naruto rolled his slitted eyes. "Because your lectures put me to sleep, Iruka-sensei. You drone on and on about how we should know everything about the Four Hokages and their abilities, but how will that help us in a fight against enemy ninja or feral Pokegirls?"

"Those who don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it," Iruka said in a sage-like tone.

Naruto grumbled under his breath about how shinobi are supposed to adapt and survive instead of being force fed lecture after lecture in a class room.

Despite what Naruto's grades show, he was an incredibly savvy person. He grew up on the streets of Konoha and had to learn the ropes in order to survive for this long. While his grades in the Shinobi Courses were abysmal, you couldn't find anyone with higher grades in the Pokegirl Courses than him. Oddly enough, Pokegirls and Pokewomen all over the village seemed to absolutely adore the young man contrary to how the civilians look upon him with distain. In spite of knowing he was the container for Kyubi's power, they still treated him with a certain amount of respect.

This still didn't seem to take into account of how his Pokegirl Courses had such high scores. Even Sakura Haruno, a young girl taking both Shinobi and Pokegirl Courses and arguably the smartest student in the class, didn't have such high grades in her Pokegirl Courses.

Of course, there were some lectures in the Pokegirl Courses, but most of the lessons mostly involved physical activity, so Naruto may be a tactile learner. It would also explain why Naruto only performed well when it came to the more physically demanding aspects of the Shinobi Courses while the lectures always slipped through one ear and out the other unless the subject of the lecture interested him. He also believed that it was why Naruto was so proficient in learning the Ninjutsu they taught at the academy except for the Clone Jutsu. Even Iruka could tell Naruto had too much chakra for the illusionary clone technique. He simply couldn't reduce his output enough, even with practicing his chakra control techniques using the ones explained and taught by the academy.

He even doubted Naruto would ever be able to learn the technique, even if he were to somehow attain perfect chakra control...or at least, as perfect as he was going to get when his own reserves dwarfed the majority of the Jonin and ANBU in the village as an academy student.

Iruka never asked why Naruto didn't try to learn a different type of Clone Jutsu. Maybe he wanted to see him struggle because Kyubi killed his parents. Maybe he silently hoped that the boy would eventually give up on his dream to become a Ninja Tamer.

Or maybe he simply cared too much about the boy to tell him that he would never be able to use the standard Clone Jutsu, afraid of what he might do if he ever found out how futile such an attempt might be.

Iruka shook his head from the thoughts that clouded his mind. He couldn't play favorites, he told himself as he silently watched Naruto interact with Pokegirls and Pokewomen that they passed by. Tomorrow, the class was going to take a trip to the hospital where the NurseJoys would draw their blood to check for Blood Gifts and Blood Curses. He couldn't help but worry how Naruto's test would turn out.

If he had any Blood Gifts or Curses, how could they be sure it was passed down through his parents, if anyone could discover who they were, or were they another symptom passed down by Kyubi being sealed within the young boy? Nobody could be sure about anything that involved Naruto and his lineage anymore.

As soon as they arrived back to the academy classroom, several people were stifling their snickering smiles behind their hands while others were laughing at Naruto for what he did. Naruto smirked, knowing that everyone had seen his latest prank this morning and walked to his seat with pride. Iruka noticed this and felt his eye twitch in irritation.

"That's it," he shouted to the class. "We're having a surprise test on the Transformation Jutsu!"

This managed to burst the bubbles of anyone snickering in the class, but Naruto still looked happy...with a glint in his eye slitted blue eyes. Iruka knew that look well and paled several shades lighter. Naruto was up to something.

As the students lines up, several of them were glaring at Naruto. One girl in particular was looking fairly vindictive. She had long, pale blond hair and sky blue eyes and wore a purple dress with a belt around her waist. "Thanks a lot, Naruto," she groaned. "Because of you, we've got to take a test."

Naruto snorted. "Whatever, Ino. I'm surprised someone like you is even worried about a stupid test like this. You're the second smartest girl in the class."

Ino rolled her eyes. "But if you hadn't skipped class to play a prank with that Trixie friend of yours, all we'd have to worry about was a lecture instead of a surprise test."

"Okay. Two things," Naruto said. "Number one: her name is Harley. Number two: lighten up. All you and the other girls worry about is looking good for Sasuke-teme. I don't even see what you see in him."

Ino smacked Naruto upside the head. "Baka. Sasuke-kun's dark, handsome, strong, myterious, and cool. Something you'll never be in a million years!"

"Why would I want to brood all day when there's so much out there to explore and discover? Hell, he's never even accepted a date from either you or Sakura-chan," Naruto stated before leaning back in his chair. "I wouldn't be surprised to hear the bastard was gay. That's how much attention he pays you girls and Pokegirls in general."

Ino just stuck her tongue out at Naruto before going up and performing the Transformation Jutsu flawlessly. "Next up, Naruto Uzumaki," called Iruka as Naruto walked up to the front. Naruto's eyes shone with mischief and, before the teacher could stop Naruto, the young boy was replaced with a puff of smoke. As the smoke began to clear, Naruto had transformed into a girl...

...a really hot girl with blond pigtails...

...a really hot girl with blond pigtails wearing no clothes and covering her modesty with her arm and clouds of smoke.

"Iruka-sensei," she said seductively, "I think I'm having that dream where I'm naked in the middle of class and everyone's looking at me."

Iruka didn't last five seconds...and neither did many of the boys and a small handful of girls, including Ino, as blood trickled down their noses.

The Transformation was dispelled and Naruto was laughing at the knocked out students and teacher, holding his sides in pain. "Oh, Kami! That was priceless! I almost didn't do it, but I figured...what the hell! It was so worth potentially getting in trouble to see all you guys pass out like that!"

"STOP USING STUPID, MADE-UP JUTSUS," shouted Iruka with tissues shoved up his nose to stem the bleeding.

Iruka sighed before sending the kids back to their seats. "Now, as you all know, you're entering puberty. During this point in your lives, you may begin to activate Blood Gifts and Curses passed down through your lineage over the decades. Because of this, some of you girls may go through Thresholding and become a Pokegirl yourself. The chances are different with every girl based on the amount of chakra and the amount of Blood Gifts and Curses that appear, though there is a chance that none of you may very well end up Thresholding into a Pokegirl. Because of this, we'll be taking a field trip to the Hospital to draw blood so that we can have a record of your Blood Gifts and Curses. It shouldn't take long to get the results, so while the testing is going on, we'll be visiting one of the few Pokegirl Ranches in the village to get a glimpse at what types and breeds of Pokegirls you'll be able to choose from should you pass the Basic Tamer's Test."

The students nodded and the bell to dismiss them rang almost immediately after. Without warning, the children stampeded from the classroom like an baby trying to escape having to take a bath. Just as Naruto prepared to leave, Iruka grabbed his shoulder and gave him a stern look.

"You still have to serve your punishment for painting the Hokage Mountain, Naruto," the teacher said before the two disappeared from view in a swirl of leaves.

The two were standing on the Hokage Mountain, though only Naruto seemed to be busy scrubbing the paint off with a sponge with a scowl on his face.

"The sooner you get done, the sooner you can go home," Iruka said in a bored tone.

"Whatever," Naruto growled. "Harley's the only one waiting for me there anyways."

Iruka sighed, knowing he had hit a sore spot with Naruto. Ever since he'd known the kid, he always used to hang out with Harley as a kid. Harley had been there for him for the longest time and was practically Naruto's lifeline. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that Harley was a carbon copy of what he imagined Naruto would be if he were a girl. She showed him that, while life wasn't always sunshine and rainbows, he could make the best out of a bad situation. Maybe she was the reason he was so good at pulling pranks and why he and the Trixie had almost gotten away with it so often.

He feared what would happen if Naruto had met with a Jokette instead of a Trixie. A cold chill seemed to crawl up his spine as he shook the dreadful thoughts free from his mind. As if summoned by the thoughts of the two guys, Harley appeared beside Naruto with a playful frown on her face.

"What's taking ya' so long, Puddin'," Harley asked with a pout. Naruto jabbed his thumb at Iruka, who was sitting there watching the two cautiously.

"Iruka-sensei's making me wash off the paint from our awesome prank," Naruto said grouchily.

Harley cocked her head to the side. "Didn't we do this because it was supposed to rain tonight and the rain would wash away the paint for ya?"

Without warning, the clap of thunder echoed overhead as dark clouds appeared to hover around the village. Naruto felt his head fall. How could he forget such critical information like a storm that was supposed to come! Harley hugged the boy close to her chest.

"You'll always be my good luck charm, Harley," Naruto stated as the rain began to pour down. Harley smiled before waving at Iruka and jumping across the rooftops on their way home while Iruka looked stupified. He watched the weather forecast this morning. There wasn't supposed to be any rain for the next week and a half. There was no way Naruto and his 'partner in pranking crime' could have watched the same forecast as he did.

As Iruka tried to figure out just how Naruto had such amazing luck, his clothes got soaked before he realized he should head home too. Looking back at the monument, he watched as the paint began to run until the four faces were free of graffiti. Naruto and his stupid, weird, amazing luck just struck again.

At the small apartment of Naruto Uzumaki, Harley and Naruto were undressing from their wet clothes. Nobody knew or realized that Harley was special. You see, Harley was a Blessed Trixie, a special Trixie who had been gifted with the Blessed subtype by a Celestial Pokegirl. What made Subtypes different from other Pokegirls was the added type/element to the Pokegirl in question, special enhancements that benefit the Pokegirl in various ways, and new attacks. However, with these new boosts in ability come weaknesses to match. As a Blessed Pokegirl, Harley gains the Celestial type and an innate strength or resistance against Dark type Pokegirls and attacks, but becomes weak to dominating Pokegirls like the Dominatrix line.

Once in clean bed clothes, Naruto and Harley proceeded to approach the large two-person futon before Naruto placed his hand on the young Girl's arm. "Harley, are you feeling alright?" Harley nodded, but the hungry look in her eyes said differently. "You're on the edge of going Feral, aren't you?" Harley bit her lip and nodded hesitantly. "Then let me take care of you, Harley. You don't need to hide something this important from me, ya know?"

"I'm sorry," she said. "I just didn't want to bother you with my problems, puddin'."

Naruto smiled warmly before slowly removing Harley's bra and placing his lips close to hers. "I care for you, Harley. Your problems are my problems and I don't want you to suffer because I can't tell if you're going Feral or not."

With that said, the two met one another in love's warm embrace and nothing could separate them...

...at least until tomorrow morning.

The next morning, a knock on the door and the sun shining through his blinds woke an irritated Naruto from his position alongside his best friend and now lover, Harley. With a grunt and an irritated look on his face, Naruto opened the door and glared at Iruka, who was standing in the doorway.

"What is it, Iruka-sensei," Naruto grumbled in annoyance. "I barely got any sleep last night thanks to you."

Iruka simply pointed behind him...where the rest of his classmates stood, though several of the girls were now sporting blushes while trying to look away. Naruto wracked his mind for an answer before the field trip came to mind. Naruto grunted again before shutting his door. A few minutes later found Naruto opening the door before kissing Harley quickly before leaving the girl to herself.

"Alright," Naruto said firmly. "Let's do this thing while I don't have the energy to prank anyone or kick someone's ass for bringing the entire class to my apartment." Iruka wanted to scoff at the bold declaration, but knew that it was better to deal with a slightly tired and grouchy Naruto than one who was wide awake and full of energy. Especially if the light scent of sex clung to him like he believed he smelled.

It didn't take long for the class to get to the hospital. NurseJoys were running about aiding medic nins or tending to patients. One NurseJoy approached the group with a warm smile. Her pink hair was wrapped into two circular ponytail-like protrusions and their bright blue eyes radiated kindness and care. She wore a pink dress with a white apron that accentuated her full figure. A few people were whispering that Sakura must have some NurseJoy blood in her because of the incredible similarity in the shades of their hair and proportions.

"Welcome, students," she said. "You are all here for your blood tests, I take it?"

"Yes, Joy-san," Iruka said formally.

Joy seemed happy to hear this. "That's good to hear. Now if you would all line up in alphabetical order by last name, we'll take a small sample of your blood and see if you have any Blood Gifts or Curses, and for the girls, determine the chances of you Thresholding and what you would likely Threshold into."

The students nodded and lined up according to their last names. Sadly, this meant Naruto was stuck between Ino and Sasuke. Personally, Naruto loathed Sasuke. He had everything handed to him on a silver platter and blew off the girls in their class who threw themselves at him. He took everything for granted and would likely snap from the pressure of trying to avenge his clan and the expectations everybody had for him in the future. Ino, however, was someone Naruto could say he could sometimes get along with. If Sasuke wasn't around or the topic, Ino Yamanaka was a pretty good person at heart who knew what she wanted and would go out of her way to accomplish it.

Sadly, all that went out the window once Sasuke entered the picture. All she would talk about was Sasuke this and Sasuke that. Sasuke looked so cool performing the Transformation Jutsu. Sasuke must be strong to create two illusionary clones that almost everyone could do. Look! Sasuke can perform a Fire Style ninjutsu! He's so awesome! It's not like it was the Uchiha clan's specialty or anything!

Naruto just stayed silent as he fought to control his sudden urge to run. He had a fear of needles. A reasonable fear knowing what he'd been through at the hands of some of the medic nin. If a NurseJoy were around, he didn't have to worry about anything, but he never fully trusted medics and doctors because they tried to poison him or set his limb improperly, regardless of it healing properly in spite of their attempt at crippling him.

Minutes passed into hours until Naruto's name was finally called after Sasuke. Looking around, he saw a medic nin holding a needle in his hand while a NurseJoy watched him carefully. It took only a moment and he felt a pinch, but once the blood was drawn, the NurseJoy labeled it with his identification tag and placed a small, almost invisible mark on the edge as a safety measure to make sure that it didn't get lost or mistaken. Naruto, for some reason, felt as though he knew this NurseJoy as she flashed him a knowing smile with a small glint in her eye.

Regardless, he nodded and left the room to join his classmates. Last up was Ino and her test was over quickly enough. With that done, the group informed the NurseJoy they were heading to the Pokegirl Ranch at the edge of the village.

It didn't take long for the group to meet up with the owner of the Ranch. He was a tall man with long black hair and dark red eyes. He wore an old Konoha headband that looked like it had seen some battles and his left leg was replaced by a prosthetic metal one. Standing at his side was a beautiful woman with curly red hair and soft green eyes. There was no doubt in Naruto's mind that this woman was a Matron. To his other side was a woman around five feet tall with golden blond hair and soft black eyes. The way she stood reminded him of his classmate, Hinata Hyuuga. Shy and introverted to a degree. If she didn't look so human, the blond-haired boy would have believed her to be one. But as such, he honestly believed that the blond Pokewoman was a Mousewife.

The owner of the ranch saw the look in Naruto's eyes when he saw his Pokewomen. "So, little guy," he said with a light chuckle. "Do you like what you see?"

Naruto smiled. "They are your Pokewomen, aren't they," he asked, shocking the class with his observation. "A Matron and a Mousewife, if I'm not mistaken."

The man gave a hearty laugh while the Matron giggled. "You're an incredibly observant kid, aren't you? How could you tell?"

"Well, when I was little, I ran into a Matron in charge of the orphanage. When she asked me what I was doing in the middle of a storm, I wanted to lie, but found it difficult. Your red head wife gives me that same feeling as when I met her. As for your Mousewife, it was because she is so short and had such a submissive attitude. She would have passed for a human in front of anyone else, but Pokegirl Studies are my specialty and I know how to properly identify a Pokegirl or Pokewoman when I see them."

Everyone seemed genuinely impressed except for Sasuke, who was trying to ignore the world around him and looking to see if there were some strong Pokegirls who could help him with his ambition.

"That's an incredible skill you have developed. I hope it will help you when you become a Ninja Tamer or just a regular Tamer," the man said with a puff of his pipe. "You guys can call me Darnell. I own this ranch and my wives help me take care of the Pokegirls. Now, we have a few Girls set aside for your class to choose from, though they are still young. By the time you graduate, they'll be ready to start missions immediately...provided you pass, of course."

As the boys and girls were led to the pen where their future Pokegirl partners were being held, Naruto was amazed with how easily the eight clan heirs and heiresses got along with the Pokegirls. Sakura had been approached by a young Witch, who began to talk about various subjects with the intelligent girl. Ino had made her way to a young Turtwat and got along with the Pokekit with ease.

Hinata and Shikamaru were approached by a pair of Bunnygirls, which made Naruto want to laugh as Hinata was blushing and acting like a Titmouse as her Bunnygirl talked to her constantly while Shikamaru was trying to find the 'Off' button to the Bunnygirl's motor mouth.

Kiba and Akamaru, the Growltit he got from his family's canine ranch, were talking to an excited Doggirl about their adventures as Shino silently communicated with a Nincadass in the shadows of a nearby tree using his kikaichu as a medium.

Chouji was talking to an Amachop about training and food, which made the Amachop begin to drool as she imagined the types of foods and training Chouji talked about.

Sasuke continued to look over all of the Pokegirls, but wasn't satisfied with any of them if his volatile dismissal of several who approached him was anything to go by.

Surprisingly enough, Naruto had Pokegirls swarming to him, though most of them were Vulpine Pokegirls. Two of those stood out the most...though only because they weren't actually part of the ranch. One was a Drow-Zee with long white hair and soft red eyes. Her dark skin tone seemed to absorb the light all around them. She wore a leather training bra and matching pants that reached down to midcalf. She was somewhat shy, but Naruto's natural exuberance and his calming smile seemed to allow the Girl to approach him. The other was an Elf wearing similar clothes as the Drow-Zee with long blond hair that reached the middle of her back and hard amethyst eyes. She had a bow attached to her back and two daggers on her hip.

Apparantly what happened was Naruto was playing with some of the Kitsune kits when the Drow-Zee felt drawn to him. The Drow-Zee was followed by a more cautious Elf. It wasn't until they spent a little bit of time together that they seemed to recognize one another. Naruto called the Elf, Zelda, and the Drow-Zee, Aeris. Zelda's eyes seemed to lose a small part of their edge, but her eyes continued to follow the other members of his class.

When Iruka asked Naruto about how he knew the two Elf kin, the boy grew remarkably tight lipped about it, saying that they were his friends before he met Harley.

For now, it didn't matter. All that was left for the day was to go back and get the results of the blood tests and see what kinds of Blood Gifts and Curses his students had.


	3. Blood Gifts and Curses

**Naruto Uzumaki: Shinobi Master, Taimer Extraordinaire**

**Written By: Rave Rose of Twilight**

**Warning: I don't own Naruto or Pokegirls.**

**Author's Note: In this instance, I'm making the Sage's nine Pokegirls aka. the nine tailed beasts into Legendaries. I'm sure you understand why, but I'll explain my reasoning. The Nine Tailed Beasts were designed by Sukebe to help the Sage ensure the safety of both humanity and Pokegirls, thus they needed to be incredibly powerful. Now, as such, they are too strong to seal away in Pokeballs. So if anyone (Madara aka. Tobi aka. Obito) were to force them into a rampage, they would be too strong to seal in a Pokeball. So they would need to be sealed within humans who would adapt to their power. For the Biju like Gyuki, they will be G-Spliced of two or more Pokegirls like Titakren or Titacruel and Minotaura. I will still have things like Widow and BladeBunny around to cause some havoc.**

Chapter Two: Blood Gifts and Curses: How Can Someone Have So Many Gifts and Curses Without Being a Pokeboy/Pokegirl!?

Once the group was finished 'inspecting' the Pokegirls at the ranch and said their farewells to Darnell and his wives before heading back to the hospital for their results. The NurseJoy from before was now standing in front of the group with a large smile on her face. "Thank you for your patience," she said melodeously as she walked up to the students while carrying a few pages of paper in her arms. "The tests are done and in my arms are your test results. Now, come up when I call your name to pick up your tests, if you would be so kind."

As names were called, the students came to pick up their tests and read them to themselves, though people like Kiba shouted out his Blood Gifts rather loudly. When Naruto's name was called, Iruka actually payed close attention.

"Mister Uzumaki," Joy said with a slight chuckle at the end. "You see, we may have had a small problem processing your blood and, just to be sure, we ran the test a couple of times only for them to come back the same each time."

"HA," shouted Kiba before pointing at Naruto mockingly. "I bet he doesn't have any Blood Gifts and only has Curses!"

"Actually, Mister Uzumaki's results were incredibly odd for a different reason entirely. Apparently, his blood lineage comes from Dragon-types and Fighting-types. He possesses 23 Blood Gifts and only 7 Blood Curses, though only one Curse hasn't been documented. It's known as Vulpine Aura. Because of it, he may attract the attention of Vulpine Pokegirls, though whether this makes them angry around him or calm around him are unknown as of this point in time. We would like to observe this Blood Curse over a period of time as you grow as a Ninja Tamer, if that is alright by you, Mister Uzumaki."

Naruto smiled sheepishly now that he had a small clue to his lineage, but also because he had so many Blood Gifts and few Blood Curses.

"NurseJoy, may I speak with you in private about Naruto's results," Iruka asked before looking at Naruto and getting a nod.

"Of course, Mister Umino," she said before leading him to a room where nobody would be able to overhear their conversation. "What is it you wanted to know about the results?"

"I was wondering if it's possible for any of Naruto's Blood Gifts and Curses to be because of Kyubi being sealed within him."

Joy nodded slightly. "I have no doubt that she had been influencing his body since her sealing and a few of the Gifts and Curses may be because of her manipulation, but there is no doubt in my mind that almost all of the Gifts were inherited from his parents with only a few Curses. The Vulpine Aura Blood Curse is currently only known to be in Naruto's possession and the Boost Gift and Rage and Monster Out Curses are also because of Kyubi's interference. Whether this is out of survival instinct or out of something more cannot be determined without a Yamanaka to perform a Mind Dive, but that's also incredibly risky because she could just as easily kill the Yamanaka with the intention of keeping Naruto's mind safe."

"So then how many Gifts and Curses are actually Naruto's without Kyubi's influence," Iruka asked.

"I'd say that around 95% would be Naruto's though there is a little bit that Kyubi would have enhanced to their current levels," Joy stated plainly. "Withour Kyubi, Naruto would likely be an incredibly smart and powerful Ninja Tamer of his own natural potential. This potential is only increased with Kyubi's help."

Iruka nodded with a dumbstruck look on his face. While Naruto's natural abilities were odd enough, to learn that he would have been born with them without Kyubi's influence made him happy, though he couldn't say Naruto wasn't a hard worker. Just that he was a slacker some times.

"Thanks, NurseJoy," he said while releasing a sigh. "I just don't know how I would have broken it to him if his Blood Gifts were only because of Kyubi's influence on his body because there isn't a record of who his parents are."

Joy nodded with a smile before escorting the teacher back to his class.

"So what was wrong with Naruto's blood test, sensei," asked Ino with a worried tone. Iruka smiled at Ino before shaking his head.

"Nothing was wrong with his blood test, Ino," Iruka said. "It just surprised me that while nobody knows who his parents were that Naruto had so many Blood Gifts, but after speaking with NurseJoy, she confirmed that his blood wasn't mixed up or that anyone else's blood mixed with Naruto's sample. If anything, I'm surprised Naruto isn't a Pokeboy with his wide array of Blood Gifts."

"So you're telling us that Naruto was actually born with so many Blood Gifts," inquired Shikamaru, whose only answer was a nod. "Troublesome blond. He must have old blood running through his veins."

Old blood was a fairly recent term that meant he came from a family whose origins were steeped in Pokegirl genes. Some say that the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans have old blood, though it was never acknowledged as fact or fiction.

Naruto seemed to chuckle sheepishly, unaware of someone peeking over his shoulder at the list of Blood Gifts and spotted one that made her wonder. "Iruka-sensei," called Sakura. "What does it mean when they say you have the Longevity Blood Gift?"

Iruka's eyes widened and he searched for an answer somehow. "Well, it typically means that Naruto will live longer than the average human. Come to think of it, the Uzumaki clan of the Hidden Whirlpool Village were almost guaranteed to possess this Gift. Because of it, the Whirlpool Village was known as the Village of Longevity."

Everyone nodded and seemed to look at Naruto in a different light, though Naruto was only happy to find out he was one step closer to finding out who his parents were.

"Now that's enough trying to figure out what everyone's Blood Gifts and Curses are," Iruka said, snapping the students out of their conversations about their Gifts or Curses. "If someone wants to tell you about their Gifts or Curses, let them do it on their own and not by snooping or sneaking peeks. Those documents in your hands are private copies so that you can learn what you are now capable of and so you can learn how to control them better or even use them to understand what you're capable of. For those of you who don't have anyone in your family you can go to to learn about how to use your Gifts, teachers from the academy will be available to you to help you learn."

"Now, you are all dismissed for the remainder of the day to enjoy your weekend, but the academy will still be open to you if you want to ask questions."

The students filed out of the room and headed home for the day. Some were met with their parents while others lived nearby and simply decided to walk home with their friends to discuss their results.

Naruto was met by Harley at the front of the hospital and they walked together. "So what were the results of your blood test, Puddin'?"

Naruto grinned at his friend and lover. "Well, good news is that I don't have AIDS or some other STD."

The clown girl got a good laugh out of that. She appreciated a good joke, even a dirty one. "That's good for me, especially after last night's activities, but I was asking about your Gifts and Curses results."

Naruto frowned as he looked in every conceivable direction for eavesdroppers. Satisfied, he handed the Trixie the paper he'd been given. Needless to say, she was stunned as she read the long list of Gifts compared to the relatively short list of Curses. "According to Iruka-sensei and the Joy that processed my blood work, I'm a member of the Uzumaki clan of the Whirlpool Village. They're an old clan that was around since the Shodaime's reign as Hokage and maybe even before that. They were scattered to the four winds when the village was attacked and destroyed in the Third Shinobi World War. It seems to me that my blood is older than anyone even suspected."

"But isn't this great, Puddin'," Harley asked. "It means any kids we have together are gonna be super strong if they inherit your genes."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, but there's one thing that I can't understand. The Curse on there, Vulpine Aura. I'm the first person to contract it or, at least, I'm the first one to show signs of it clear enough to see what it might be capable of. At the very least, it causes foxes and Fox-based Pokegirls to easily find me, though whether its a good thing or not has yet to be seen."

"Do you think this has anything to do with Kyubi's attack when you were born," the blond girl asked.

Naruto grunted. "As much as I hate to say it, chances are that it does, but what does any of that have to do with me and why would I be the only one affected or afflicted by this Blood Curse when plenty of veteran ninjas who survived the attack don't have any signs of it." Naruto could feel a headache begin to form in the center-most portion of his brain. Every time he comes closer to his lineage, the more often he found some kind of connection to Kyubi. His birthday was on the same day as Kyubi attacked. He had a Blood Curse related to vulpine Pokegirls, of which Kyubi was one. Nothing seemed to be adding up and it was frustrating him to no end. Naruto sighed before placing his hand on the bridge of his nose and squeezing lightly. "Maybe Mitsumi-sama would be able to give me some answers because I'm clearly not getting any from this village."

Harley nodded in agreement. It seemed like anything they found about the Uzumaki clan was missing, generally unknown, or such common knowledge that it barely helped him find answers to who his parents might be. Someone as...experienced and wise as Mitsumi, the Elf Queen of the forests surrounding Konoha, would likely know more about such things than Konoha's archives were ever likely to share.

"You have a point," Harley said. "Mitsumi-sama knows everything that's gone on since she was an Elf. There's a good chance she knew your parents...or knew of them enough to lead you down the right direction."

The two nodded before leading Harley upstairs where the two prepared a quick dinner of instant ramen as they discussed future pranks and other things. "So, Puddin'," Harley asked. "Who are you gonna pick as your starter Pokegirl?"

Naruto smiled. "I would choose you simply based on the fact that I've known you longest and we have a strong bond together. Unfortunately, even as you evolve, you won't get many strong attacks until you become a Blessed Lady Luck, in which you gain an abundance of attacks." Harley frowned and looked down. "That doesn't mean I don't want you to be my Pokegirl, though. You are my good luck charm, after all. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Harley blushed and hugged Naruto to her body. "You're so good to me, Puddin'! I'd never leave you for any other Tamer...even if I have to bust out to come back to ya!" Naruto smiled and hugged her back.

"You should go to bed, Harley," Naruto said. "I'm going to head out into the forest tonight and talk with Mitsumi-sama. Hopefully, she has some answers that don't lead to dead ends this time." Harley nodded and with a quick peck, she left for their shared bedroom while Naruto left the apartment, but not before locking the door and silently taking off across the village. Thankfully, the gate guards were asleep and Naruto dashed past them without a noise.

As he raced through the thick foliage of the forest, he could feel eyes all over him as he continued to speed through the treetops. The eyes of the Elves that inhabited the forest were all around him. As Naruto approached the central grove, he spotted two familiar figures. Aeris and Zelda were standing guard over the throne of their queen who looked upon him with an amused smirk.

"Welcome home, Naruto-kun," she said with a wave of her hand, dismissing the guardian Elves that lived to protect her with their lives, if necessary. "It's been quite some time since you last appeared before me. Tell me. What has you coming to me this wonderful Harvest Moon?"

Naruto approached the Elf Queen and handed her a piece of paper. "Those are the results of my blood test to check for Gifts and Curses. According to Iruka-sensei, I get my Longevity from the Uzumaki clan who lived in Whirlpool Country up until its destruction. Though it's the first of my several questions, I was wondering if you have ever met or seen an Uzumaki aside from Mito enter Konoha's walls?"

Mitsumi smiled and her blue eyes closed to study old memories. "Those are old memories, Naruto-kun. Wonderful memories of my time with Hashirama as his Alpha, but old memories none the less. However, I do recall another Uzumaki passing through the forests. She was a beautiful girl in her youth. Crimson hair and a round face. Kushina, if I remember properly from Mito's mutterings, was her name."

Kushina. Kushina Uzumaki. He finally had a decent lead. "You know our bargain, Naruto-kun," she said clearly. "The Panthress you encountered with Zelda and Aeris as a child has been coming through the forest more frequently after you helped alert us to its location. So far, we've been lucky enough that she hasn't found the grove yet, but some of the Elves on border patrol have gone missing. I fear they may have been killed by the Panthress and devoured. I need you to help protect the glade and my servants. Because the information I gave you isn't enough to make you accept this quest from me, I'll teach you a special Jutsu that will help you graduate from the academy and help keep an eye on my territory. Do we have an accord?"

Naruto nodded and Mitsumi withdrew a scroll from her throne and handed it to Naruto, who opened it quickly. "As we both know, no amount of chakra control will help you learn to create a regular Clone. So I've given you the directions to learn a different type of clone. It's called the Shadow Clone Jutsu and it allows you to make physical copies of yourself capable of interacting with the environment around you. It's rarely used because of the massive chakra requirement, but in addition to giving you individual copies of yourself in order to spy or protect an area, it can also double as a training aide to help you master Ninjutsu. I believe that under these circumstances, you are one of the few who can properly use this technique and make it your own."

Naruto again nodded in acceptance. "Thank you, Mitsumi-sama," he said, bowing to the woman formally, but she giggled and waved it off.

"You know that you are the only human I'll allow to not call me that, Naruto-kun," she said with a beautiful smirk. "Only you are allowed to call me Onee-chan. Only you and no other...except perhaps your children, if I'm still alive long enough to see them grow up."

"If my Uzumaki Longevity is anything like your Elven Longevity, then I think you'll be able to witness my great grandchildren grow up, Onee-chan." The Elf Queen giggled.

Just as the young man turned to leave, Mitsumi called out to him once again. "Naruto-kun," she said quickly. "When you graduate from the Academy, please take Aeris and Zelda as your starter Pokegirls."

Zelda spun around, shocked at her Queen's declaration. "Mitsumi-sama," she shouted. "I could never leave your side. Not after all you've done for my sister and I by accepting us into your monarchy! We live to serve you, my Queen!"

Mitsumi nodded. "I understand your feelings, Zelda, but your destinies are bound together with Naruto-kun. You have both known him for the same amount of time as I have. He saved your lives and asked me to take care of you while he learned from the humans to become a Ninja Tamer. In that time, you've grown stronger and have served me faithfully. Now, I believe it is time for you to serve him just as you have served me. Under his guidance, you will become stronger than you could imagine where as you would never grow any stronger under my leadership." Pulling a small stone from her throne, she tossed it softly to Aeris, who caught it with ease.

A white light filled the area and Aeris began to change. She grew in height by a few inches and her bust, rather than growing larger with evolution, got smaller until it was a large B-Cup. Her hair grew to the base of her back and changed from white to a golden blond. Even her eyes changed from red to blue. When the light disappeared, Aeris had evolved into an Elf, just like her sister, but her features were a lot softer than Zelda's.

Aeris looked into her hand and saw a dull and lifeless Sun Stone resting in her palms. "Mistress," Aeris whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

"You have endured much torment and teasing from your fellow Elves about not belonging because you were a Drow-Zee rather than an Elf, but you stayed strong and kept the flame in your heart to protect my kingdom and myself in spite of the senseless hatred. I believe that you have more than earned the right to evolve into an Elf, forever marking you as my most faithful servant along with your sister."

Naruto approached the crying Elf girl and wrapped her in a soothing embrace, allowing her tears to fall on his shoulder with a gentle smile on his face. Even Zelda's hardened frown turned into a gentle smile upon seeing a man she trusted with her and her sister's life taking care of Aeris in her fragile emotional state. He risked his life to protect them from the Panthress that threatened to kill them several years ago. Since then, Zelda had been training non-stop in order to get stronger and to stop being a liability should that Panthress show its face to them again.

For now, she trusted Naruto just as much as she trusted her Queen and she would let neither of them down. If her Queen ordered her and her sister to join Naruto's Pokegirl Harem, she wouldn't object. Turning to Naruto, Zelda swallowed the lump in her throat as she prepared to tell Naruto a secret that only Mitsumi and Aeris knew. "Naruto-sama," she said, but the young Tamer interrupted her.

"Don't call me Naruto-sama, Zelda," he said with a smile. "Either Naruto or Naruto-kun if you must add a formality to my name, but never -sama."

"Very well, Naruto...-kun," she said. "If we are to work together, you must know something about me that up until now only my sister and Queen Mitsumi know." She bit her lip roughly, drawing a little blood, but not enough to attract attention. "I'm of the Hunter subtype."

Naruto's eyes widened. Hunter subtypes were impossibly rare to see in person. They tried to blend in with other Pokegirls and never truly informed anyone of what they were. Their abilities made them the best assassin Pokegirls and gave them benefits that were specifically meant for subterfuge and battle. They were so rare that nobody would have known about their existence if not for the raid on Sukebe's castle and the notes on the Hunter subtype Pokegirls. If scanned with a Pokedex, it will react as though the Pokegirl in question didn't have a subtype.

As an Elf Hunter, Zelda was incredibly powerful even for someone of her training and skill. "That's absolutely amazing, Zelda. You must already be really strong."

Zelda blushed and looked away while Aeris, now finished crying was giggling. "You're embarrassing me, osu," she said before realizing what she said and blushed even harder. Naruto started laughing as hard as he could while Aeris and Mitsumi were giggling wildly.

"That's so cute, -ttebayo," Naruto said before catching himself and banging his head on a nearby tree while Zelda joined in the laughter. "Damn it! I haven't said that in five years! Why now of all times does my verbal tick choose to rear its ugly head!"

"Because it's cute to hear you slip up," Mitsubi said while trying to control her giggling.

"And if I have to deal with it, so should you, osu," called Zelda only to realize that she just said her tick again and joined Naruto in sulking by one of the trees. After a good round of laughter at Naruto and Zelda's expense, Naruto bid the two girls farewell and went back home to catch some sleep with Harley while he could.


	4. Graduation Exam

**Naruto Uzumaki: Shinobi Master, Tamer Extraordinaire**

**Written By: Rave Rose of Twilight**

**Warning: I don't own Naruto or Pokegirls. I also want to tell you, my faithful readers, that this story will not be lemonless. I simply didn't wish to make the true first chapter with one, thus leading others to believe that this, much like other Pokegirl stories, are only glorified written porn. Lemons will be spread out thoroughly throughout the story. Do not worry.**

Chapter Three: Graduation Exam: The Fake Test From Mizuki and a Surprising Enemy!

Months had passed and the rankings fluctuated regularly. Naruto retained his number one rank in Pokegirl Studies while Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha Clan, had retained his number one rank in Shinobi Studies. While no longer the Dead Last in his Shinobi Studies classes, Naruto ended up ranking ninth, just above Kiba Inuzuka and Shikamaru Nara, but just under Ino Yamanaka.

Naruto started training his ninja techniques harder than before and even began to exercise a lot more and for a lot longer in hopes of improving his natural ability. While he did understand he had so many Blood Gifts to help him out, it appeared that only a few were active at this point in time, such as Stamina x6, Longevity, Empathy, Regeneration, and Fast Healing x5. His Vulpine Aura had yet to act up since he hadn't seen many Vulpine Pokegirls around the village, though that wasn't odd since the villagers tended to chase out fox-type Pokegirls without hesitation. They were still afraid of them and wouldn't attack them, but that didn't mean they wouldn't chase them away.

Of course, he knew he showed signs of his Pokegene Stage 1 curse. His eyes and whiskers were all a part of this. He also knew he had Tamer's Disease and Wanderlust, which some confused with ADHD because he would never seem to be able to sit still for long. Harley was helping him deal with his Tamer's Disease, though their love for one another wasn't a result of it. They genuinely loved to play pranks with and on one another. After a successful prank, Harley would get incredibly horny and that would lead the two to having sex. The bigger the prank, the hornier she got. One big prank, like the one on Hokage Mountain, would practically insure she would want him to ravage her.

However, if they did lots of little pranks, it would also get her in the mood, though at a much slower rate.

Now, however, Naruto was feeling nervous. It was Graduation Exam Day and Naruto had proven to be incredibly bad at written tests except when they involved Pokegirls. It was an odd quirk of his, but nothing that would hamper him in his goal of becoming a Ninja Tamer. Considering he'd mastered the jutsu the Elf Queen gave him as part of their deal, he wasn't too worried about failing the Shinobi portion of the test. While he was nervous, he believed he could pass the tests and become a Ninja Tamer. If not, he could be content with being a simple Tamer, but with the massive amount of chakra he had, he knew he would make a better Ninja Tamer than a standard Tamer.

As the students filed into the classroom, Naruto noticed Iruka and Mizuki were standing in the back by the chalkboard while their Pokegirl teacher, a Supe-Bra Genius by the name of Kaname, stood behind the desk with a stack of tests in one hand while she adjusted her glasses with the other.

"Alright, students," she said clearly and sternly. "As you all know, this is the day you take the Graduation Exams that will determine what you do in life. Because most of you want to be Tamers of one sort or another, you will be taking the Basic Tamer's Test before the Shinobi Exam. In order to become a Tamer, you must pass this test with a 70% or higher. Those who achieve a 90% or higher will be allowed to have 3 Pokegirls in their Harems instead of the standard 2. Do your best and if anyone is caught cheating, they will automatically fail the test. I WILL be watching each and every one of you to make sure you don't cheat."

As soon as Kaname-sensei had finished passing out the tests, she drew a stop watch and pressed a button, signaling the others to flip the tests over and start. Naruto's eyes skimmed the questions and filled in the proper answers. Sakura Haruno was doing the same as she skimmed over the questions and put down what she believed to be the right answers.

It was about an hour later that Kaname-sensei clicked the button as the stop watch started to beep, signaling that time was up and the test was officially over. Only three students had been caught cheating and were removed from the class by the irate Supe-Bra Genius and told to go home, since they only elected to become Tamers. As she passed the desks to pick up the tests, she was already beginning to grade them by skimming over a few of the answers on each test to determine how the student did. While some students left a few blank spots worth nothing, others wrote down clearly wrong answers and Kaname felt herself groan as she read some of the more ridiculous answers.

"Now, while I grade your tests, Mizuki-sensei and Iruka-sensei will be giving you the Shinobi Exam. Once the Shinobi Exam is finished, I'll inform those remaining how they did and will give you a badge with the Leaf Symbol on it to signify your grade. Those with 70%-89% will get a silver badge while those with 90% or higher will get a golden badge. Tamers and Shinobi Tamers must have this badge visible when in the village, though you may hide it when on missions higher than D-Rank unless you are on a Tamer Mission. On those types of missions, you must present your badge to the client and wear it in a clearly visible area. So until I have graded your papers, will all students who only elected to become Tamers leave the room immediately while the Shinobi and Shinobi Tamers take the Shinobi Exam."

Several civilian students left the room, leaving only a handful of civilians and the clan heirs and heiresses to take the Shinobi Exam. Kaname left the room for the Teacher's Lounge while Iruka stepped forward with a stack of tests. "As of this moment, each of you has decided to serve your country and village by becoming Shinobi and Kunoichi. Because of the requirements, this test will be divided into three portions. The Written Exam, which you will take in a few moments, the Taijutsu and Physical Exam, which is the second test, and the Practical Exam also known as the Ninjutsu Exam. Just because you pass the first and second tests does not guarantee your becoming a ninja. In the same reasoning, just because you fail one or two of the tests does not mean you won't become a ninja. The mandatory tests that you must pass with a certain amount of points are the Taijutsu and Ninjutsu Exams. All of the knowledge in the world cannot help you if your opponent is stronger than you."

"Iruka-sensei is correct, however, all of the might in the world cannot help you if you just barge into an opponent who can outsmart you, so a certain amount of points in the Written Test are also mandatory," the white-haired teacher said. "Now, as Iruka-sensei passes out the tests, do not flip them over until you hear us tell you to do so. Much like the Basic Tamer's Test, you will only have an hour to fill out as many answers as you can and any cheating will get you expelled from the room with an automatic fail on the Written Exam."

Once the tests were passed out, Iruka clicked on the stop watch again, signaling the students to begin their tests. Naruto's head was down and he was reading the questions carefully before writing his answer. While he could remember the answers to some, he had to force himself to remember the details of other questions in order to answer them correctly. By the time 45 minutes had passed, Naruto was almost done. Luckily, he wrote the final answer just as time ran out and flipped his paper while breathing out a sigh of relief.

As Iruka collected the papers, Mizuki led the students out of the classroom and to the Taijutsu ring out back. The students had guessed that Iruka passed the tests onto Kaname-sensei, his starter Pokegirl, to grade because he arrived moments later.

As Mizuki read off names, the fighters entered the ring and fought one another for either five minutes or until someone was knocked out of the ring. Depending on how well the students fought, they would be given a score that would be added to their Written Test score.

Kiba went up against Shino, who won using superior tactics rather than the brute force the Inuzuka were known for. Ino went up against Hinata and came out victorious because of Hinata's Non-Combatant Blood Curse. Sakura fought Ami and won, which shocked the other students since it was well known that Sakura wasn't the best when it came to fighting. Shikamaru went up against Chouji, but ended up forfeiting because he was incredibly lazy and he tended to suffer from a mild case of the Non-Combatant Blood Curse.

"Sasuke Uchiha versus Naruto Uzumaki," called Mizuki with a smirk. In all of their time in the Academy, Naruto never beat Sasuke in a sparring match before.

Then again, Naruto wasn't trained by Elves before. Zelda was especially tough on him when they trained together.

The two met in the middle of the ring and immediately Naruto could tell Sasuke was the favorite to win. That suited Naruto just fine. He preferred being the underdog...or underfox, as the term might suggest. Sasuke's coal black eyes looked down upon him as though he already knew the outcome before the match started.

"Go, Sasuke-kun," called several girls from the sideline.

"Just forfeit, dobe," Sasuke said arrogantly. "You don't stand a chance."

Naruto narrowed his slitted blue eyes and entered a fighting stance. As expected, once Iruka started the match, Sasuke shot off with the intent of ending the fight quickly. What he didn't expect, however, was for Naruto to dodge his fist aimed at his face and for the young blond-haired boy's foot to plant itself into the Uchiha's abdomen. Sasuke felt his breath leave his lungs as he was forced to bend over until Naruto delivered a crushing roundhouse kick to his head, sending him flying out of the ring.

Iruka, Mizuki, and the other students looked on with shocked faces as Iruka hesitantly raised his hand. "Winner: Naruto Uzumaki!"

"No way, Iruka-sensei," shouted Sakura. "He must have cheated somehow!"

"Yeah," backed Ino. "There's no way the Dead Last could ever beat Sasuke-kun in a fair fight!"

"Then where did I cheat," Naruto asked coolly. "When my foot found itself in Sasuke's gut or when I kicked him clear across the ring? He didn't trip. He didn't slip and fall. I didn't even throw sand in his eyes. He underestimated me. Because of that, I won."

"Why don't you just admit you cheated, Naruto-baka," called Sakura. "Everyone knows you did. Sasuke-kun would have wiped the floor with you."

"Everyone was saying the same thing about your fight with Ami, you know," Naruto growled. "When that match was called, everyone told themselves that you were going to lose. But even someone like you, who has no aptitude for physical conflict beat someone everyone thought you would lose against. So why can't I? Hm?"

"Because you're the Dead Last," the pinkette shouted.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said before following the rest of the class back to the classroom.

This was the last test, but probably the easiest because the requirements to pass were taught early on in the Academy. For Naruto, however, this test had been virtually impossible for him to pass simply because he couldn't reduce his chakra output enough to make the illusionary clones possible. Hopefully, that would change soon with this technique given to him by his friend, Mitsubi.

As names were called, students went into the Teacher's Lounge and either came out disappointed or wearing headbands with smiles on their faces. Finally, Sasuke had been called back and came out with a headband and a smirk on his face.

"Naruto Uzumaki," called Mizuki as Naruto was already halfway across the room.

"Don't choke, Dead Last," called Kiba, getting a good laugh out of those remaining in the classroom.

"Take a bath, Mutt," Naruto called back before entering through the door.

As Naruto stood before Iruka, Mizuki, and Kaname, Kaname walked forward. "Naruto Uzumaki," she said with an authoritative tone. "Regardless of the results of the Ninjutsu Test, I wish for you to know that you got the highest score on the Basic Tamer's Test and have earned the right to become a Tamer. You got a 97% on your test, only missing one question and have earned the Gold Leaf Badge." Naruto gratefully accepted the badge and placed it on his chest.

"Now, all you have to do is perform the Transformation Jutsu, the Substitution Jutsu, and the Clone Jutsu," Iruka stated.

Naruto nodded and began to perform handseals. "Transform."

In a puff of smoke, Naruto had turned into a perfect copy of Kaname-sensei, even down to her adjusting her glasses with her dominant hand. The only problem was that she now had brown slitted eyes and whiskers on her cheeks. If anything, Kaname thought Naruto's transformation was incredible, in spite of his Pokegene Stage 1 Blood Curse interfering with it.

"Very good, Naruto," Iruka stated. "If you were standing side-by-side at a distance, I wouldn't be able to tell which of you was real. However, if you ever need to do the Transformation Jutsu, make sure to use some makeup on your whiskers to keep others from telling the difference." Naruto nodded. "Now, perform the Substitution Jutsu."

Without warning, Mizuki threw a kunai at Naruto's chest, only for it to imbed into a log covered in wire and paper. "That's a good job, Naruto. Those tags could just as easily have been Explosive Tags and, were Mizuki-sensei an enemy ninja who got too close, he would have been critically injured by the blast and splinters," called Kaname, causing Mizuki to frown in anger. "All that's left is the Clone Jutsu."

"Excuse me, Iruka-sensei, but I can't perform the basic Clone Jutsu because I simply can't reduce my chakra output enough to make them, but I did learn a different kind of Clone Jutsu, if you would accept it," Naruto stated, stunning the trio of teachers with his declaration.

"Alright, Naruto. Let's see what kind of Clone Jutsu you learned," Iruka said.

Without hesitation, Naruto formed his fingers into a cross shape before expelling enough chakra to make a blue aura around him. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" In a puff of smoke, surrounding Naruto were eight perfect clones. Kaname walked up to one of the clones and poked it in the shoulder. "Ouch! That hurts, Kaname-sensei!"

Kaname then walked over to another Naruto and poked it in the shoulder as well, getting a similar reaction. "Stop jabbing me, Kaname-sensei! It really does hurt!"

"I know! It's like her finger is a kunai, right?"

"Yeah!"

Before either of them knew what happened, Naruto knocked their heads together hard enough that they dispelled. Naruto then held his forehead as a wave of pain entered his skull like a dagger being driven deeper into his skull. "Damn it! That hurts like hell!"

Kaname-sensei smirked and pushed up her glasses. "I do believe this to truly be the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Only it and its more powerful form, the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu, could give its user such feedback. It really is remarkable of you to be able to use such a skill when even most Jonin can't perform it to the extent that you are or will be capable of."

Iruka smiled. "Naruto is the only person who could hope to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu as a way of becoming a One-Man Army," the scarred Chunin joked. "You pass, Naruto-kun." Mizuki was about to hand Naruto a headband, but Iruka stopped him. "You've done surprisingly well, Naruto-kun. Close your eyes, please."

Naruto did as his sensei asked.

"You can open them again," he said. When Naruto opened his eyes, he spotted Iruka twirling his goggles around on his finger and missing his headband. Moving a hand to his forehead, Naruto could feel the old, worn metal of his sensei's headband wrapped around his head.

"I think you've more than earned that headband, Naruto. Don't you, Kaname-chan," Iruka stated before wrapping an arm around the Supe-Bra Genius, who blushed furiously.

"Of course, Iruka-kun," she said. "Naruto's worked hard for his dream. I only find it fitting that he wear your first headband considering how alike the two of you are."

Naruto smiled and nodded before heading out of the Teacher's Lounge with a smile on his face. His Gold Leaf Badge and headband in plain view for anyone to see. Everyone was stunned and Sasuke was seething. The Dead Last had a Gold Badge AND his headband while he only got a Silver Badge and his headband! After humiliating him in Taijutsu combat by knocking him out with two blows! It was unbearable!

Naturally, when Iruka and Mizuki appeared back in the class with Kaname-sensei, several people were crying out in a rage. How could a 'baka' like Naruto get a high enough score to get 90% or more on the Basic Tamer's Test? He can barely perform the Clone Jutsu without summoning zombie clones, so how could he have passed the Shinobi Exam. Naruto must have cheated, like he did when he fought (and humiliated) 'Sasuke-kun'! These were just the most common complaints, but all of them were dismissed by either Iruka-sensei or Kaname-sensei with reasonable proof and explanations, though several students thought Naruto was just given a pass because Iruka-sensei and Kaname-sensei actually liked teaching him and answered his questions rather than ignore him or send him out of class for being a distraction.

"Those of you who have passed either the Basic Tamer's Test, the Shinobi Graduation Test, or both...congratulations on your accomplishments," Iruka stated with a large smile. "From this point on, you are legal adults in the eyes of the village as well as members of the military. You will be expected to go on missions with your squad or Harems and to do your duties to the best of your abilities. You will be expected to fight, kill, and even die for the sake of your village. These people are now your comrades who will depend on you and who you will depend on in turn to watch each others' backs. From this point on, you are no longer just Academy students, but Genin and Tamers under the rule of our esteemed Hokage. Be proud and do your village proud by becoming stronger and stronger as you serve Konoha with distinction."

"Tomorrow, all of those who passed the Basic Tamer's Test will receive their starter Pokegirls from the ranch at a discounted price of only 500 ryou. After that, you will pay full price if you decide to exchange your Pokegirl for another one or simply wish to increase your Harems. Remember, only Tamers aren't restricted to the limit that Ninja Tamers are allowed in their Harems, but they can only have six Pokegirls on their person at a time. As Ninja Tamers, you can only gain more slots for your Harem by getting promoted to the next stage and fulfilling certain requirements. Those of you with Silver Badges can carry two Pokegirls while those with Gold may carry three," Katase stated.

"If you wish to keep a Pokegirl as a pet, you are free to do so, but you will be expected to take care of it. This Pokegirl pet will not be allowed in your Battle Harem, but they can travel with the Tamer or Ninja Tamer on missions provided they aren't used in combat. Typically, this is checked by the Gate Guards for those returning from missions. If your Pokegirl pet has leveled up by seeing combat, then there can be a fine taken from the mission's reward. The only reason a pet will be allowed to level is under extenuating circumstances such as it was left at the home of a client who was attacked and needed to fight in order to keep the client safe or to keep itself safe. While rare, this particular circumstance has happened before, but this doesn't mean you can simply leave your Pokegirl to protect the client as though they were in your Harem. If this happens, you will be fined. If it happens and you lied about it, you will be fined heavily and may face either jail time or your pet may be removed from your care. Both if the offense is a common occurrence."

The students all nodded. "Now, in addition to the basic 6 members of your Battle Harem, as it were, and your pet, you can apply to take a test and pay a fee to allow you to capture Pokegirls and either keep them as backup members of your Harem in your house, if you have the room, in a local PC attached to your Tamer ID located in almost all Pokecenters, or in a private PC located in your house which is also attached to your Tamer ID. Anyone can gain access from the local PCs in the Pokecenters, but only the Tamers themselves can access a private PC at ones home. This can run the Tamer up to 5,000 ryou and the test is nothing like the Tamer's Tests one takes to be promoted or improve ones Tamer Rank. It's far more difficult and the Tamer must prove that he can handle the responsibility of having more than 6 Pokegirls and their pet before they are allowed to pay and take the test. If a Tamer has a Pokegirl in the box for more than 2 weeks without switching the Girl out for another in the Harem, then Konoha retains the right to remove the Pokegirl from the box. If this happens too often, then the Tamer in question will have all of their boxed Pokegirls removed from their custody and their ID will not grant access to the Box System when typed into any local or private PC. The Tamer will not be reimbursed for lost Pokegirls or box privileges, though the Tamer may also reapply for permission to use the Box System again with a larger fee after a year's time from the last date their Box System was active. If box privileges are cut off too many times, then the Tamer ID will be removed from the Box System and be placed on a black list. Those on the black list will never be able to use the Box System again."

Everyone around paled and nodded. This was new information to them and they needed to understand the consequences for their actions. "Now, you are all dismissed. Tamers and Ninja Tamers will come back at 0800 tomorrow morning to get their starter Pokegirl, though I understand that some of your clans, Inuzuka-san, Yamanaka-san, and Aburame-san, will allow you to get a starter from your clan's ranches. You will still be allowed to pick one from the group that will be brought in tomorrow morning."

"You're dismissed," Iruka called. "Go celebrate with your family and friends, but don't stay up too late or you might end up being the last to choose your starter."

The kids all left the room and met their parents out front. While everyone was being congratulated by their parents, Naruto was greeted to the sight of Harley, his best friend and lover, the Blessed Trixie. Her bright orange jumpsuit matched his own almost flawlessly and she ran forward and greeted him with a massive hug. "I knew you could do it, Puddin'! You're Naruto Uzumaki! The best damned Tamer in Konoha and Future Hokage!"

"Damn straight, babe," he said before sharing a firm, yet heavy kiss with the Pokegirl version of him. "And...I got some good news from Onee-chan."

Harley's eyes widened a bit. "What did she say?"

"Well, aside from the fact that she knew about only one Uzumaki woman who lived in Konoha aside from Mito Uzumaki, she's allowed Zelda-chan and Aeris-chan to become my starters. The other Uzumaki's name was Kushina Uzumaki. I can't seem to find her name anywhere, though. Onee-chan would never lie to me, so Kushina Uzumaki had to exist at some point in Konoha." Naruto's brows furrowed in frustraton. "I can barely get anything out of the history books except for some Eternal Alliance Konoha had with the Uzumaki of Uzugakure no Sato in Whirlpool Country and Mito Uzumaki marrying Hashirama Senju because of it."

"Don't worry, Puddin'. We'll find something on this Kushina chick," Harley said. "Besides, we'll also need to visit the ruins of Uzu when we get a chance. I'm sure they'd have some info you're lookin' for."

Naruto smiled as he and Harley walked back to their apartment hand-in-hand. "You always knew how to cheer me up, Harley. Say...how about one last prank. You know. One last hurrah before we don't have time for pranks anymore because of training and missions." Harley grinned with a sparkle in her eye.

"You got something in mind," she said with a mischievous grin.

Naruto's grin matched that of Harley. "Oh yeah. This is gonna be bigger than the prank on the Hokage Mountain we pulled off. All we need is a plan and some gear, but we can plan it tonight before bed."

"Naruto," shouted a familiar voice behind the blond duo. The two turned around and saw Mizuki running toward them, trying to catch his breath. "I've been looking all over Konoha for you, Naruto. You see...in spite of your spectacular performance on the Graduation Exam, you didn't make enough points on your test to counter your bad grades and you'll have to return Iruka-sensei's headband to him."

Harley's blue eyes narrowed at the teacher's declaration. Naruto raised an eyebrow, knowing that this was a lie without having to guess. "That sucks. Oh well. Being a Tamer isn't too bad. I'm not restricted to the Pokegirl limits that Ninja Tamers are, so that's kind of a good thing. I just can't practice Ninjutsu anymore. Not that big a loss, if you ask me. Thanks for telling me, Mizuki-sensei. I'll return my headband to Iruka-sensei tomorrow morning when I get my starter." As Naruto and Harley turned away to continue to go home, Mizuki's eyes widened.

"Wait," he shouted. "I know of a special test you can take to keep Iruka's headband, if you're interested."

"Nah. I think I'll be just as happy as a Tamer than a Ninja Tamer. Thanks anywas," he said before turning to leave again.

"Don't you remember that Tamer's can't become Hokage," Mizuki said, hoping that Naruto would change his mind.

"I remember. I just don't give a shit," Naruto said with his eyes lazily looking at Mizuki.

"What if I told you that I'd give you one of my personal Pokegirls if you manage to pass this test and become a Ninja Tamer," Mizuki said, causing Naruto to stop on a dime and making Mizuki smirk. "All you have to do it 'steal' a copy of the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing and learn just one Ninjutsu from it. If you show me the Ninjutsu and give me the scroll, I'll let you keep your headband and one of my Pokegirls."

Harley looked at Naruto, but she could see the shimmer in his eye signifying he had a plan. "Alright, Mizuki-sensei. I'll do it."

"Good. However, this test is being treated as a Top Secret Mission. Nobody can know about it, not even Hokage-sama," Mizuki stated before handing the young man a piece of paper with times and other information on it. "This is a list of schedules and rotations that the guards will go through. Just remember: don't get caught."

With that, Mizuki disappeared in a swirl of leaves while Naruto smirked. "So what's the plan, Puddin'?"

"The plan? Well, I'm going to tell Jiji first and foremost. Secondly, I'm going to steal the scroll and learn a jutsu from it. Thirdly, I'm going to beat Mizuki's face in, turn him in to the ANBU and Jiji, and take one of his Pokegirls, as we agreed," Naruto said with a smile. "Besides, Mizuki just made the biggest mistake of his life just now." Harley raised an eyebrow. "He trusted a loudmouth prankster like me to keep his yap shut!"

The two laughed as loud as they could before heading to the Hokage Tower.

Later that night, Naruto was stalking a couple of ANBU guarding a room where his target was located. With the speed and skill he learned from living on the streets, the young man swiftly shot between the two, cracked the lock, and made it into the room where the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing was located. Once the door was shut, he began to approach the scroll until he spotted a single letter with the Uzumaki clan symbol in crimson wax sealing the envelope shut. Without hesitation, he took the letter and the scroll before disappearing into the night through the window located nearby.

It took only a minute or two for Naruto to reach the spot he and Hokage-jiji had agreed to set the ambush. Naruto unrolled the scroll and began skimming through the jutsu listed on it. Raikiri, Dead Demon Consuming Seal, Summoning: Impure World Ressurrection, and other dangerous and deadly techniques were listed, but they didn't interest him. As he skimmed, one jutsu did catch his eye...or more precisely...two caught his eye. One was known as the Great Clone Explosion while the other was Shuriken/Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu.

The Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu was the easier of the two to master for him. It was significantly harder to learn the Great Clone Explosion since he didn't seem to be able to create an explosion bigger than one that could be made with a simple explosive tag. He made a note to himself to practice it more later when Iruka showed up, surprising the young blond because he was expecting Mizuki instead.

"Naruto," Iruka shouted. "Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

"Mizuki told me that I didn't have enough points to pass the Shinobi Exam and I'd have to give you back your headband, Iruka-sensei," Naruto said with a sad tone. "Then he told me about this secret test that would allow me to keep it! He said if I could steal the scroll, he'd let me keep your headband, provided I learned a jutsu from the scroll."

"There is no test like that and I know for a fact that you made enough points to get your headband in the first place," Iruka stated. Without warning, Naruto grabbed Iruka by his waist and pulled him back when a pair of glowing purple claws slashed down where he was.

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked upon the enemy Pokegirl before his eyes. "YOU!"

The Pokegirl in question looked up at Naruto with a frown and a growl. "So you managed to survive all this time, you little urchin. I'm going to enjoy killing you for what you did to me!"

"What I did to YOU," Naruto shouted. "You damn near killed me the last time we met, but I've changed since then. I'm a hell of a lot stronger than the kid you tried to eat seven years ago."

"So you two DO know each other," called Mizuki's voice from one of the trees nearby. The Pokegirl growled at Mizuki, but her rage at Naruto far surpassed her anger at her 'Tamer'.

"Stay out of my way, Mizuki," she growled. "I'm going to end this brat's life once and for all!"

Mizuki chuckled. "Go ahead, Panthress," he said in a haughty tone. "Once you've killed him and Iruka, I'll take the scroll and we can finally leave this village for good."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "So you're the Panthress that's been killing the Elves of the forest. I'm going to thoroughly enjoy beating the crap out of the both of you."

"Not alone, you won't," called Zelda as she appeared beside him with Aeris not far behind. Aeris now had a large staff in her hands while Zelda had twin daggers nestled in her palms. "This bitch has been causing nothing but suffering for Mistress and her servants and she's incredibly dangerous and dangerously intelligent. She's a Fiend-type Panthress, known for their intelligence more than their brute strength, osu."

Naruto looked over with a smile. "Thanks, Zelda."

Zelda scoffed. "If you died fighting this lowly Panthress, Mistress would personally kill me for not being here to keep you safe, osu."

"Well, that and she'd likely revive me only to kill me herself, dattebayo," Naruto said with a chill running down his spine.

"DON'T IGNORE ME," shouted the Panthress as it charged forward with its claws poised to strike quickly. One claw was blocked by a glowing black dagger while the other was blocked by a kunai held in a reverse grip.

"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt another person's conversation," said Naruto coldly as he and Zelda pushed the claws away from the Panthress and landed a synchronized kick to her unguarded ribs, sending the Girl crashing into a tree with an angry look on her face. "Are you sure she's a Fiend-type and not a Berserker-type, Zelda?"

Zelda nodded upon noticing the black feline calm down significantly from what she appeared to be at first. The Panthress smirked.

"Just seeing you got me so riled up, I lost track of myself," she said in a calm, yet clearly psychotic tone. "Thanks for giving me time to calm down. Without that, you might have stood a chance against me." Her claws glowed black, but she blended into the shadows with ease.

Naruto closed his eyes and slowed his breathing down a bit. He couldn't hear much, but his hearing had gotten slightly sharper now that he was focusing on it. The sound of claws cutting the air behind him made him duck and launch a roundhouse kick behind him...only to strike nothing. Zelda activated her Dark Goggles and began looking around for any signs of the Panthress. When she saw the Panthress poised to kill her sister, the blond-haired elf charged forth with all of her available speed and took a blow meant for Aeris. Her leather top now had five claw marks going through it, revealing portions of her breasts to the chilled air, but the leather was so thick that blood wasn't drawn.

"ZELDA," Naruto shouted as he rushed to the Elves' sides. "Are you alright?"

Zelda grunted as she tossed the scraps of her shredded leather top to the forest floor, revealing a pair of perky B-Cup breasts to the world. "Aside from needing to make a new leather top, I sustained no direct damage. This bitch, on the other hand, won't be so lucky."

Naruto and Zelda narrowed their eyes while Aeris stood, clutching her staff with both hands as she nervously looked around for the Panthress. "Zelda, prepare your Dark Blade Mk II and a Dark Shield in your hands. Aeris, I need you to focus on the forest. When I give you the word, I want you to use Command Plants on the trees and have them wrap Mizuki's Panthress up with their roots. Okay," he whispered.

Zelda nodded and drew a dagger, which began to glow a deep and angry black while a round shield of dark energy wrapped around her arm. Aeris nodded and closed her eyes while entering a meditative stance. "So what do we do now, Naruto," whispered Zelda as she looked around through her Dark Goggles.

"For now, we protect Aeris until backup shows up," the young Ninja Tamer stated.

Iruka watched from a bush as Naruto and the two Elves fought the superior opponents while Mizuki simply watched with a wicked smile on his face. It was clear that the Panthress had the advantage against the trio and even if he did bring out Katase, it wouldn't change the fact that Panthress was a superior Pokegirl when compared to the two Elves, Genin Ninja Tamer, a Supe-Bra Genius, and a Chunin. Fiend-types were especially dangerous since their minds weren't clouded by rage and they could strategize against any enemy they came up against.

"And what kind of backup should we be expecting," Zelda asked with a hiss as she swung her blade at the blur Panthress seemed to leave behind as she ran around them and through the trees to confuse them and perform hit-and-run tactics.

Naruto smiled as his eyes got used to the darkness and a kick he launched at Panthress clipped her in the side of the leg, dislocating the knee and sending the speedy Pokegirl tumbling until her back was against a tree.

Mizuki frowned. "Get up, you useless whore," he shouted, causing Naruto and the Panthress to growl, though only Panthress seemed to want to get up and rend the treasonous Chunin's neck from his shoulders while Naruto would be content to beat the living Hell out of him. "You can't even beat a Genin! You're pathetic!"

"Aeris, now!" When he said that, the roots of the trees erupted from the ground and ensnared the Panthress, binding her tightly against the tree with no chance of escape. "HARLEY! FLASH FOLLOWED BY QUICK ATTACK!"

Mizuki looked confused for a moment until Harley appeared before his eyes, hanging from the tree upside down before a white light covered her body, causing Mizuki to close his eyes in pain and forcing him to fall from the tree. Harley soon capitalized by shooting downward and crashing her feet into Mizuki's testicles...which popped when their combined speed and his sudden impact with the earth below created a crater in the ground.

"Tada," the clown girl shouted with a flourishing wave of her arms.

Naruto held up a card with a 10 on it. Zelda gave it a 9. Aeris gave the performance a 10 also. Oddly enough, Iruka appeared beside Aeris and held up a card that read 6.5.

"6.5! What was wrong with that performance, Teach," Harley asked with an offended tone.

"Erm...you could have crushed his ribs instead of rupturing his balls. I had to take off points for that."

"But he would be dead instead of temporarily crippled and unable to move while able to be interrogated by ANBU," Zelda stated firmly. Iruka nodded.

"Yes, but under the current circumstances, we have his Panthress in custody, thus we wouldn't need him," Iruka replied, getting Zelda to nod in understanding.

Mizuki chuckled in spite of being in so much pain right now. "Why are you even siding with him, Iruka? He's just a fucking monster. The same one that killed your parents!"

"No, Mizuki," Iruka said sadly. "He's just a kid who got dealt a bad hand in life."

"Why do you insist on protecting that thing," Mizuki shouted. "He's just the reincarnation of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox! A murderer! A monster! An abomination among people like you and me!"

Naruto looked down and his hair shadowed his eyes. "Is it true, Iruka-sensei? Am I really Kyubi?"

Iruka shook his head. "Of course not, Naruto-kun. Long ago, the Fourth Hokage had been forced to seal Kyubi into you. You are no more Kyubi than Mizuki is a saint. You are simply its jailor. A cell that contains Kyubi's power and soul."

Naruto walked over to the laughing lunatic and his cold slitted blue eyes looked into Mizuki's own eyes. "Shut the Hell up, you fucking bastard. Your jokes suck!" With that said, Naruto sent a powerful fist flying into Mizuki's jaw, breaking it and knocking the former teacher out. Naruto looked back at Iruka with a cheesy grin. "Is it wrong that I've always wanted to do that to him?" Iruka shook his head.

"I think we can let that slide considering the circumstances," the teacher said, the trio of Pokegirls acknowledging that. Naruto bit his lip and looked back towards the Panthress who was sitting quietly while bound by roots. "Iruka-sensei," Naruto started. "Do you think you can take Zelda, Aeris, and Harley with you to return the Scroll and Mizuki? I've got some...last minute business to attend to."

Iruka nodded before hoising Mizuki's bound body over his shoulder while Aeris carried the scroll before taking off. Once the four were out of sight, Naruto walked over and sat down besides the Panthress, who growled lightly at him.

"What do you want," she asked rudely. "Come to gloat? Maybe kill me yourself?"

"It must really hurt," Naruto said simply as he looked into the leafy treetops overhead. "To hear someone you care for abuse you like that. To truly believe that you're useless. It really fucking sucks."

"How would you know," the Panthress snorted.

"Remember those things Mizuki said to me earlier," he asked. She nodded. "Imagine hearing that every day of your life growing up from people you don't even know. To hear them whisper Monster or Demon behind your back while trying their hardest to pretend you don't even exist. To feel like your life is a waste because you grew up all alone. That was my life up until I turned 8, when I met Zelda and Aeris, but even with their friendship, I could still hear their whispers and feel their glares on my back when they think I don't notice."

The Panthress winced. "I hated them all. I wanted to sit back and watch them burn in the hottest fires imaginable. I wanted to kill them...just to get the voices to stop. Even now, a small part of me still wants nothing more than to watch Konoha burn to the ground because of what they've done to me growing up. No friends except for Pokegirls I met. No family because Kyubi, in all likelihood, killed them during her rampage against Konoha."

"How did you deal with it," she whispered. "How did you deal with all of that pain and loneliness on your own?"

Naruto smiled. "I didn't. I could never hope to escape it on my own. When I met Zelda and Aeris for the first time, I felt so happy. When they brought me to meet the Elf Queen of the forest, I finally felt like I wasn't an outcast. An outsider looking in. So I wanted to get stronger. Not to protect Konoha, but to protect my Pokegirl friends. Then I met the Ichiraku family, Teiuchi and Ayame Ichiraku, a father-daughter team of restauranteurs who own a really good ramen stand in the village. They treated me like family the first time I met them. Then came Harley, that Trixie you just saw kick Mizuki's ass in two moves. I was playing a prank on some people who treated me like a disease and she asked if she could join in the fun. She didn't know who I was or where I was from. She just wanted to play pranks on people with me."

"Those people dragged me out of the darkness when I couldn't see the light," he stated. "People like you and me...we're a lot alike, but we also have our differences. You never got a chance to see how wonderful humans can be. The only person you could base humanity and men on is Mizuki and we all know what he's like."

Naruto placed his hand on the Pokegirl's shoulder, causing her to flinch at the contact. "So do you want to see that light in the tunnel of darkness," he asked, extending his hand out to her as the roots began to unravel around her. "I can show you, if you're willing to give it a shot."

Panthress bit her lip before nodding and taking his hand. His chakra flowed into her body from his hands and she could feel a deep, budding warmth spread throughout her body as it began to react to his chakra. Her black fur turned a deep, brilliant orange-red except for some stripes that ran down her back. Her breast size reduced from an E-Cup to a healthy D-Cup and stood at a height of 5 feet 9 inches. Her body was perfectly toned, but wasn't masculine-looking due to overly large muscles.

When the Panthress felt Naruto's hands release her, she looked down into her hands and saw they were now orange-red rather than jet black. Even looking down at her tail seemed to bring a happy reaction from her. "I'm a Tigress again," she whispered to herself before looking back at Naruto in shock. "How?"

Sadly, even Naruto himself seemed confused with the de-evolution, but not sat or upset about it. In fact...he seemed quite glad to see how beautiful Panthress/Tigress was...

...or maybe he felt that way because her fur was orange and not because she was physically beautiful, which she was.

"I'm not sure, but can you say it's an unwelcome surprise," he asked with a small smirk. She shook her head before wrapping the blond in a hug that pressed his head into her voluptuous breasts. This resulted in a young man who had a nasty nosebleed as the furry, naked Pokegirl continued to smother him in her busom.

"No," she said with a chuckle. "If anything, this is like having a second chance to make up for the things I've done in the past because of Mizuki." Naruto nodded as the two of them laid down and stared at the blowing leaves from the forest floor. "Hey, Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Would you want someone like me in your Harem," she asked boldly. "I mean, if you don't then it's cool, but I'd really like it if we could spend some more time together. As partners. After everything I've done to you and your friends, though, I would understand if you just want to Level 5 me."

"Are you kidding me," Naruto stated, causing Tigress to frown as tears began forming in her crimson eyes. "I'd love to have you as a member of my Harem! I'd say you're a little weaker than Zelda is because of your de-evolution, but with some training, I have no doubt that you could become stronger than you were as a Panthress! Did Mizuki-teme give you a name?" She shook her head. "Okay then. Hmm. How would you like to be called Samara?

The newly named Samara smiled and nodded with a light blush. "I think it's a beautiful name. Samara the Tigress. It's got a good ring to it."

"Yeah. It really does," Naruto stated before realizing Samara was now straddling his body with a hungry look in her eyes. "And you need to be Tamed, don't you?"

His only answer was Samara kissing him with a furious passion.

**Warning: Lemon Ahead**

Naruto, mildly confused by the sudden rush of Samara, continued to kiss her while searching for somewhere to Tame his newest future Pokegirl and spotted a cabin used by Tamers who were searching the forest for feral Pokegirls to join their Harems. He led her to the cabin and opened the door before entering and kicking it shut again.

Her claws tore off his shirt while Naruto rid himself of his pants...if only to have something left with which he could walk home with some dignity either that night or tomorrow. Samara shoved him onto the bed before dissecting him with her hungry, lustful eyes.

His chest was well muscled from years of exercise and training, leaving no room for baby fat. He had long, well-toned legs and shaggy, wild blond hair. Samara pounced on him, grinding her body against his and feeling his every muscle tense beneath his skin. His hands cupped her D-Cup breasts as his thumb and finger teased her nipples while Samara moaned in ecstasy as her fairly sensitive nipples were sending waves of pleasure through her body, a sign that she hadn't been Tamed in a long time.

Their lips collided once again as Samara forced her hands into Naruto's boxers and pulled his hardened member through the fly. Her snatch was thoroughly moistened as her eyes fell upon his 8 inch long sword and she licked her lips before moving her head down to the tip of his hardened member and kissed it before dragging her rough tongue over the base and back up to the tip before placing her lips around it and bobbing lightly.

Naruto's body twitched as a new wave of pleasure flew through his body as her rough tongue wrapped itself around his penis while she gave him a blowjob. He could feel himself bottoming out in her throat as the bobbing became faster and faster with each passing moment. Within fifteen minutes, Naruto could feel himself begin to climax and grabbed Samara by the back of the head and shoved the rest of his sword in her throat before finally cumming. Her eyes were wide as his semen swished around in her mouth as rope after rope flooded her mouth and throat before his member finally stopped twitching in her mouth.

She pulled her head off of his and swallowed the thick substance while licking any strands that escaped from her lips and swallowed that as well.

"That was delicious," she moaned as Naruto's mouth assaulted her left nipple while his right hand began to gently rub the right breast.

"That was just the appetizer," he said, motioning to his still hardened member. "Harley can usually last three rounds before passing out. Let's see if you can do better than your other future Harem sister." Without warning, Naruto flipped Samara over on the bed and began to rub the tip of his sword against her vagina, eliciting deep moans of both pleasure and anguish until he unexpectedly and suddenly thrust himself deep within her, causing the Tigress to let out a loud scream.

"I'm a fighter, Naruto-kun," she said between moans as he began to thrust in and out of her slowly and picked up speed with every passing moment. "I've got stamina to last for days!"

"Then let's test that theory," Naruto cried as he picked up the pace.

Samara was moaning in pure ecstasy as, with each swift and powerful thrust, she could feel her mind losing focus and her eyes threatened to roll into the back of her head. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as he roughly grabbed her breasts and began kneading them in the palm of his hands as she wiggled her hips and met him thrust for thrust. Even her tail was swishing about, though somehow it managed to not swat Naruto as he continued to plow the horny Tigress with fervor.

She'd already cum a few times already and even he could feel himself slowly losing control of his endurance as he prepared to release yet another load into the Pokegirl. "I'm about to cum," he warned her.

"Do it," she said. "Cum inside of my horny pussy!"

With one final thrust, he could feel himself achieve a much needed release into her womb, filling the Tigress to the brim and then some. He pulled himself out of her and watched as his cum began to slowly drip from her pussy. With the energy he expended, he felt himself collapse beside her on the large bed in the Taming Cabin and looked over at her smiling face.

"You know," she started. "You were the first person to ever treat me like someone. Like I actually belong in this world."

"That's because you do belong," Naruto said. "Every living being has a right to exist, regardless of their origins. Demons. Humans. Animals. Plants. Pokegirls. All of these living organisms was brought onto this Earth for a reason. Because of this, they all deserve to have the same rights as we humans do. The right to exist. To find love. To procreate and bring new life into the world. These rights are the most basic, yet also the ones taken for granted by a vast majority of the world at large."

Samara giggled to herself before using her feline flexibility to lick his leaking cum from her cunt until it had stopped and started straddling his member while placing her hungry pussy at the still hardened tip of his sword.

"I think I'm ready for another round right now," she said with a sensual growl. "How about you?"

"I'm ready whenever you are, babe," he said.

**End Lemon**

After three more rounds of mind-blowing sex, the two were content to sleep in the Taming Cabin for the rest of the night before heading back into town in the morning to early afternoon.

Neither of them were aware of the onlookers that were hiding in the trees.

"That was...odd," said an elderly man as he looked down to the cabin below. "Do any of your Pokegirls know Dark Redemption?"

Almost all of them shook their heads, but only one nodded. "My Sorceress knows the technique, but she did not cast it on the Panthress."

Everyone nodded, knowing that none of their Pokegirls had been out to witness the event in question. "Perhaps this is one of Naruto-kun's Unknown Blood Gifts," the elderly man now known as Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, remarked. "He had only one that did not have a designated name."

"Do you believe his Chakra has the same properties as the Dark Redemption technique," asked a masked individual with silver hair that stood up straight. Hiruzen nodded.

"That would make the most sense," he said firmly. "The Uzumaki clan, before they were wiped out, were renowned to have unique Chakra. No single Uzumaki has ever had the same Chakra type. Kushina was able to create chains with hers, so why can't Naruto's have properties similar to the Dark Redemption technique?"

"He's certainly turning into a very unique person," commented a man with jet back hair and matching beard who was smoking a cigarette. "He knows more about Pokegirls than most of the teachers do and he was able to, with some assistance, take down Mizuki and a Panthress with some semblance of a strategy."

"Yes," said the female with deep ruby eyes. "He seems to be the kind of person who makes strategies on the fly rather than plan out an encounter ahead of time."

"That's a very useful skill out on the battlefield," Hiruzen stated. "To be able to easily adapt to any situation that may arise is a skill very few Shinobi or Tamers currently possess."

"Not to mention his ability to seduce Pokegirls to his side," called the masked man with a perverted giggle, causing the ruby-eyed woman to glare at him.

"No," Hiruzen stated. "He wasn't intentionally trying to 'seduce' the Panthress. I think that...because of how he lived in Konoha and his experiences, he was able to understand her and what caused her to become what she did."

"Do you think he'll be able to do the same to other dark evolutions, like Penance," asked the female.

Hiruzen nodded. "I have no doubt about it. Naruto seems to be able to connect to Pokegirls with dark pasts. Harley, his friend Trixie, was one such Pokegirl. Abused by her Tamer because all she wanted to do was play pranks and have fun. She ran away from him with her Pokeball until she stumbled upon Naruto-kun. If anything, I have to say that I'm not sure who is to blame for his prankster nature: Harley or Kyubi?" Kitsune were infamous for their ability to prank any unsuspecting person who upset them. Harley, on the other hand, was born a natural prankster and likely taught Naruto most of what she knew about the art. "But that doesn't matter at the moment. What we just witnessed is currently labeled an S-Class Secret. If other people discovered Naruto's numerous Blood Gifts and his Dark Redemption Chakra Nature, there's no telling who would try something as foolish as the Kumo delegates when they tried to kidnap young Hinata Hyuga."

The masked man nodded in approval. He wouldn't let anyone touch his sensei's son. Not without going through Hell first. Still, there was no doubt that anyone who got Naruto on their Genin Team would almost instantly pass the team because of his ability to work in tandem with his Pokegirls and the strength to keep his teammates and their Pokegirls safe as well.

"We'll discuss Team Placements tomorrow," Hiruzen said. "We are all, no doubt, feeling quite tired after this ordeal."

Everyone nodded one last time before disappearing into the night.

Tomorrow was going to be rough.


	5. Jonin-Sensei and the True Genin Exams

**Naruto Uzumaki: Shinobi Master, Tamer Extraordinaire**

**Written By: Rave Rose of Twilight**

**Warning: I don't own Pokegirls or Naruto...or any likeness of different girls from other anime/manga series that I may or may not use in the near or distant future. Also, thanks to everybody for your reviews. I appreciate that you enjoy the story and that you all want me to continue writing it. As an added bonus, I will, at the end of the chapter, display information regarding Naruto's Pokegirls. Just so you know, I am still considering allowing people to carry a secret seventh Pokemon, though only the Kages are allowed to give that permission. Sasuke, as much as I hate him, will not die...yet. I have several plans for him in the long run and none of them involve his painful, bloody death at the hands of Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, or anyone else he royally screwed over by defecting in the anime that he so rightfully deserves. I will be temporarily releasing the Hiatus to release some new chapters that don't involve Naruto leaving the village while he and his team perform D-Rank Missions, both Shinobi and Tamer Missions.**

**Also, I would like to thank Chaoslegions and his Yahoo! Group, Pokegirl World Information for his generous offer of an up-to-date Pokedex, which I will be using. If you wish to join the group or simply wish to create a Pokegirl fan fiction, go to  neo/groups/Pokegirlworldinformation/info.**

Chapter Four: Jonin-Sensei and the True Genin Exams: Will We Survive to Become Genin?!

The following day provided some semblance of normalcy. Naruto and Samara were both walking back from the forest and toward Naruto's apartment to meet back up with Harley. Zelda and Aeris had decided to spend one last day in the presence of their Elf Queen, Mitsubi, before they were to join Naruto's Harem. At around 0600, a pair of ANBU appeared at his door and escorted him to the Hokage's office where he gave a report on what happened with Mizuki during their sting operation.

It was during this time that Hiruzen had been forced to inform Naruto of his burden due to Mizuki's outburst just as he was about to get arrested. Naruto, unlike what the Third Hokage originally believed, took the news better than expected. If anything, he guessed that his Vulpine Aura seemed to be because of Kyubi in one way or another, though he did ask why it seemed like his Blood Curse Aura seemed to make some Pokegirls slightly submissive to him, as he experienced when he was Taming Samara the night before. Between the two, Hiruzen came up with the belief that because of Kyubi's nature as one of the Sage's Nine Pokegirls and his own connection with the great beast, his Vulpine Aura would have a slightly dominating effect on more beastial Pokegirl breeds while the more humanoid Pokegirls, such as Harley, would be largely unaffected by it.

By the time their conversation, report, and theories came to an end, it was almost a quarter until 8 o'clock and Naruto needed to start heading to the Academy if he would want to get his starter. As Naruto left the office and headed toward the large building that housed the Ninja and Tamer Academy, he could see many faces of several Pokegirls and Pokewomen smiling at him as he wore his headband and Gold Badge on his chest. He seemed to subconsciously puff his chest out a little bit at the proud looks coming his way.

Because his orange jumpsuit had been ruined in the passionate and somewhat violent Taming of Samara the Tigress, he had been forced to wear a different outfit. This one appeared to be more in line with what stories often told of ancient Shinobi wearing. It was a black mesh long sleeved shirt under a black vest with several pockets where his Gold Badge was pinned to his left upper chest pocket. He also wore a similar style of pants taped up at the bottom with white wrapping followed by a pair of black boots. His kunai and shuriken holder was strapped to his right side. His headband was wrapped around his forehead tightly.

As he approached the Academy, Naruto could see several people from his class walking through the doors, but not before getting a hug and a kiss from their mothers or a thumbs up from their fathers. Naruto snorted at the sight. Becoming a Tamer, even a Ninja Tamer, was a symbol that you were ready to face the world. While you could become a Tamer as early as twelve years old, it was suggested and recommended to wait until the Tamer/Ninja in question was going to turn 15 before considering enlisting them in the Academy.

As Naruto got closer to the doors, he could see the disgusted looks the adults were giving him. While most were disgusted, others were terrified. Afraid that he was getting stronger and smarter. Afraid that he would seek revenge against them for all that they had done to him. Shunned him. Abused him physically and emotionally. Turned him into an outcast of normal society by telling their children he was a bad kid or a monster.

_'How pathetic,'_ he thought to himself as he simply pushed past them as they tried to stand in his way or simply got out of his way in fear. _'To think I would waste my time seeking ways to exact retribution against them for what they did to me under the belief that I was Kyubi.'_

By the time he entered the classroom, he could see and feel everyone's eyes on him. Ignoring the glares from the majority of the students, Naruto took a seat next to Ino, who was glaring at him for trying to look cooler than Sasuke. Placing his feet on top of the desk, Naruto allowed his eyes to slide shut as his breathing seemed to almost stop entirely save for the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

Ino was about to clock him for sleeping when Iruka-sensei and Kaname-sensei were giving a rather impassioned speech about their journey and being adults, but Shikamaru, surprisingly enough, stopped her and shook his head before muttering 'Troublesome' under his breath before mimicking Naruto and going back to sleep. Normally, Kaname-sensei would wake any sleeping students up with a piece of chalk sent flying from her hand, but she knew why Naruto was tired and exempted him from the punishment.

THWACK!

….Shikamaru, on the other hand, was not so fortunate as a large piece of chalk smacked him in the forehead, leaving a powder white mark and a small bruise, getting the young man to wake back up and give them his full attention.

"Now that you have officially graduated, Tamers and Ninja Tamers can now come up and get their starter Pokegirl and Pokedex. We will go in alphabetical order by last name, as we did during the tests," Kaname informed them, adjusting her glasses once again. "Shino Aburame."

Shino walked up, followed closely by a young-looking girl with pale white hair wearing a pair of shades similar to Shino's and a white dress. She had a pair of white antennae sticking out from her hair and whiskers sticking out of her cheeks. and her skin was incredibly pale. Her Pokegirl traits were being hidden by her long, loose clothes, but Naruto recognized her as a Nincadass, a Pokegirl he probably obtained from the ranch his family owned.

As he approached the Pokeballs, the Nincadass at his side hummed lightly before allowing her antennae to float over each Pokeball, twitching mildly over each one before they settled on top of one Pokeball in particular. She nodded and Shino picked the ball up before pressing the button in the middle and releasing whatever Pokegirl was inside.

It was a small, lithe Pokegirl with six arms and three pairs of B-Cup breasts wearing a brown traveling cloak. She had long black hair and soft green eyes that gave off an innocent look. A Spinnertit, most students soon realized. The Pokegirl looked up to Shino. "Are you my Master," she asked in an innocent tone. Shino nodded silently. The girl smiled and jumped up with joy. "Yay! I hope we can work well together, Master."

Student after student approached the table and took their Pokeballs. Some were happy with the Pokegirl they chose, but others were upset that their Pokegirl looked so weak. Chouji got an Amachop. Kiba, with his Growlie Akamaru, picked a Doggirl. Sakura picked up a Psi-Dyke, something that surprised and terrified some of the boys in the class since they could feel the Psi-Dyke glaring at them with barely controlled disdain.

Hinata picked up an energetic Bunnygirl, the same one that approached her in the ranch they visited. Shikamaru somehow got an A-Bra, something that made Ino groan while Chouji just chuckled at the irony.

"Next up is Sasuke Uchiha," called Iruka as he checked off the Pokegirls who were taken on a clipboard. Sasuke walked up to the table arrogantly and picked up the first Pokeball he saw before releasing the Pokegirl from the confines of the electronic device.

It was a reptilian-looking girl with deep crimson scaly skin and a long tail with a fire glowing at the tip. Her hair looked like a brilliant orange flame coming from the top of her head in strands of silky hair. Her yellow, reptilian eyes looked up at Sasuke. "You belong to me," the Uchiha Avenger said before returning the Girl to her ball and taking his seat.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the bold statement the young Uchiha declared in front of the class. "Naruto Uzumaki," Kaname stated. Just as Naruto approached the last Pokeball, the doors burst open, revealing a pair of Elves. Zelda and Aeris.

"I'm sorry, but your Hokage has allowed the two of us to become Naruto-kun's partners, osu," said Zelda while her brown-haired sister giggled.

"We would have been here sooner, but I kind of got lost trying to find the building," Aeris stated, causing many of the people in the room to sweatdrop.

"That's...quite alright," Kaname stated, slightly put off by the sudden appearance of the two Pokegirls. Zelda handed the Pokegirl teacher a note before the two Elves went to stand at Naruto's side. Well...Zelda stood. Aeris sat on Naruto's lap with his arms around her waist. "Very well then. Naruto, here are a pair of Pokeballs. Please capture your starters." Naruto nodded and took the two Pokeballs before tapping the two Elves on the forehead, causing them to be absorbed into the device with a red laser. A ding later and the two were officially Naruto's Pokegirls. Iruka approached Naruto and handed him a Pokedex, which was already programed with his data.

"Very well," called Kaname. "Ino Yamanaka, please come claim the last Pokeball." Ino walked up and took the Pokeball in her hand before releasing it from its confinement. It was a short Pokegirl, standing at a height of 4 feet tall, with pale blue hair that seemed to naturally curl with a small plant sticking out of the top of his head, indicating it was a Grass-type Pokegirl. Her jaw seemed reminiscent of a snapping turtle and her green-yellow skin covered by a turtle shell that covered everything except her A-Cup breasts. The top of the shell looked to be made of dirt rather than bone as expected of turtles.

"Aww," Ino cooed. "You're such a beautiful Pokegirl, Turtwat! I just know we're going to have some wonderful adventures together!"

The Turtwat nodded with a simple smile and walked with Ino to her seat rather than return to her Pokeball.

"Now that all of you have gotten your Pokegirl partners, the Tamers can leave while the Ninja Tamers get placed on their teams. After the Ninja Tamers have been placed on teams, we will dismiss you and give the regular Ninjas their team assignments. You will then wait in seperate rooms where you will wait for your Jonin-senseis to show up," Iruka stated. "Team One will consist of..."

As the names were listed, students on the same team gathered together at a single table with their teammates. Six teams later, and only nine graduates were left. "Team Seven will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno," Iruka stated until Sakura interrupted her by throwing her Team Placement in Ino's face, who looked significantly downtrodden. "And Kiba Inuzuka. Your Jonin-sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

"What the hell, Iruka-sensei," called Kiba. "Why am I on the same team as Sasuke?"

"Because you were the Dead Last, Kiba," Kaname stated flatly while adjusting her glasses. "Your grades in both Shinobi and Pokegirl studies were abysmal and you only excelled in the physical aspects of both classes, which was just barely enough to ensure you became a Ninja Tamer. As a matter of fact, your grade on the Basic Tamer's Test was 63%. It was decided between Iruka and I that you be allowed to become a Tamer, though you won't be allowed to become ranked until you do end up passing the Basic Tamer's Test with a 70% or higher. Anyone who didn't get a 70% or higher, so long as they didn't get a 50% or lower, will be allowed the chance to take the Basic Tamer's Test again a month from now or during the Ranking Exams. Those who failed with a score of 50% or lower will only be allowed to become Tamers after paying a fee, taking a psychological exam, and taking the Basic Tamer's Test."

"But I thought Naruto-baka was the Dead Last," called Sakura.

"In Shinobi studies, he was, but his grades in the Pokegirl studies were the best out of the entire class. This combination allowed him to rank in the middle of the class," Kaname corrected. "Now, if you would kindly hold all remaining questions until the final teams are called, it would be greatly appreciated, Miss Haruno."

"Thank you, Kaname-chan," Iruka stated. "Now...Team Eight will consist of Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, and Chouji Akimichi. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Since Team Nine is still active, Team Ten will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, and Shikamaru Nara. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Congratulations once again for graduating. Your senseis will meet you in Room 212. Now, are there any questions about your Pokegirl starters or your teams?" Ino's hand shot up like a rocket. "Yes, Miss Yamanaka?"

"Why am I stuck on a team with a lazy ass and an idiot, Iruka-sensei," she asked, getting an insulted look from Naruto and a scoff from Shikamaru, who went back to sleep.

"Just so you understand, the Hokage himself designed these teams," Kaname stated firmly. "It is my understanding that Lord Hokage believed your skills complimented one another. In spite of what you would like to believe, Naruto has the greatest understanding of Pokegirls and on-the-fly combat tactics in the class, if the mach battle results were to speak for themselves. You are a capable Kunoichi as well as a respectable Pokegirl battler, having scored well above average in both courses. If Shikamaru is like his father, it means he's incredibly intelligent and capable of making long term strategies, though will find it difficult to make on-the-fly strategies like Naruto when under a time crunch."

Ino nodded, but still didn't like the answer. While nobody knew about how the mock Pokegirl battles went since they were performed in a Virtual Reality room against an artificial intelligence (See: Played Pokegirls the Video Game), they did know the scores as they were announced once the entire class' battles were over. Naruto had almost always managed a perfect score in the battles while Ino usually got between 80 and 90. Shikamaru, however, got constant 75% scores, though this was because he was timed out or simply forfeited a match because it was 'troublesome'.

"Any other questions," Iruka asked. "No? Good. You're dismissed."

As the students filed out of the classroom, Naruto, Ino, and Shikamaru were heading toward class 212 when Naruto realized something important he had to do. "Hey, guys," he said. "Do you mind waiting for me in 212 for a moment? I've gotta go do something real quick."

"Naruto," Ino cried. "We don't have time to waste on you trying to pull a prank!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to pull a prank, Ino," he assured her. "I've got something more important than that to do right now."

"You're going to buy a Pokeball and capture Harley, aren't you," asked Shikamaru. Naruto gave a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his head.

"You know me, Shika," Naruto said. "Gotta keep some lucky bastard from taking my girl."

"Why are you so worried about that Trixie of yours," Ino asked suspiciously.

"I'm not worried about her. I'm worried about what she'd do to the poor bastard who tried capturing her instead of me," he remarked. "She's incredibly vengeful when someone upsets her and she will do everything in her power to escape, even if it means fighting or pranking the poor bastard until he finally releases her into the wild."

Ino and Shikamaru both sweatdropped as Naruto ran off toward the Pokemart to buy two Pokeballs and a special gift for Harley before he went to meet up with his team. It only took 20 minutes, but the walk to the Pokemart was mildly pleasant. As soon as he arrived at the store, the person manning the register glared at him.

"Get out of here, you little monster," the clerk stated firmly. "We don't sell to your kind!"

"You mean, you don't sell to registered Tamers," Naruto stated before flashing his Gold Badge to the owner followed by his Pokedex.

"They're fake," the owner declared.

"Fine. I'll just go to the Hokage Tower, inform him that you are denying a registered Tamer access to the goods he requires to perform his duty, and have you arrested for treasonous behavior by denying said registered Tamer service that is necessary for him to perform his job to the village," Naruto stated as he prepared to walk out of the store.

"Wait a moment," called a different voice. Turning around, he saw it was a slightly older man with brown hair and red eyes. He had a few scars on his face and a single Pokeball was attached to his hip. The man looked at the clerk with a glare. "Get the hell out of my store. As of this instant, you're fired."

"What," the clerk/former clerk shouted in astonishment. "You can't do this to me!"

"Actually, I can. This store provides a service to Tamers and Ninja Tamers and by denying one service, you have not only smeared your name through the mud, but you've also brought my name and my store with you. You should feel lucky I'm not calling ANBU to arrest you for what you just did. Get your crap and leave."

The man left the building through the front doors, slamming them as he grumbled about demons costing him a job. "I'm so sorry about him. I usually hire Pokegirls to work the register, but he was so hard up for a job that I allowed him to be a backup clerk should our standard clerk gets sick or something."

Naruto waved it off. "Don't worry about it," he said plainly. "I've kind of gotten used to people like him trying to make my life miserable. Unlike him, I can tell the difference between a bad employee and a bad employer." The man gave a dry chuckle.

"I appreciate that, young man," he said. "So...what can I help you with?"

"Well, I was wanting to buy a Basic Tamer's Pack as well as a spiked collar, a collar with a bell on it, an orange collar with lots of bells on it, and a plain brown collar with a vine motif on it in green thread."

The man nodded and pulled two of the four collars out as well as a Basic Tamer's Pack, which included a backpack with 6 slots, 6 Pokeballs, 2 Potions, an Antidote, a Paralyze Heal, an Awakening, and a Burn Heal. "Now, normally everything would cost you around 5500 Ryou, but I'll give you a discount and only charge you 4500 Ryou. The orange collar with lots of bells will cost a good bit of money and the custom standard collar will cost a little more than the standard 500 Ryou for the addition of the design. Those, however, are quick to make and I should have them available for pickup by tomorrow afternoon. I do have the Spiked Collar and the Bell Collar on hand, luckily enough."

Naruto smiled and pulled out a wad of money that came up to 5000 Ryou. "Here you go," Naruto said before taking his supplies and walking out the door. "I'll be sure to recommend your shop to my teammates!"

"You do that, Mister Uzumaki," shouted the store owner as he waved to the young man.

By the time Naruto ran home, he could see Harley standing by the door with a knowing smile on her face. "Hey, Puddin'! Congratulations on graduating!"

"Thanks, babe, but I have some news for both you and Samara," Naruto said before leading Harley inside where he released Zelda and Aeris from their Pokeballs. Samara, hearing the commotion in the living room, woke up and walked out to see Naruto, Harley and the two Pokegirls who managed to help him beat her as a Panthress. "Alright, girls. I have a surprise for you all." With that said, Naruto drew two Pokeballs and tapped Samara and Harley on the head with them, drawing them into the orb until a ding signified their successful capture. He then released them back into the room and watched as they positively glowed with joy knowing they were now Naruto's Pokegirls. "Now, this good news comes with a small price. As a Ninja Tamer, I can only have up to three Pokegirls in my Active Harem at any point in time."

Aeris raised her hand with a small smile. "I'll stay back, Naruto-kun," she offered. "I'm not really a combat-type Pokegirl like Zelda-nee-chan and Samara-chan." Naruto nodded.

"I agree, but I would still like you to come training with my team so that you can get stronger too," Naruto stated before giving Aeris a small peck on the lips which made the girl blush wildly. "For the team meeting, I would like to bring Samara, Zelda, and Harley, though I will switch out one of you for Aeris occasionally so that you all get equal training opportunities. Now," he said before pulling out a pair of collars. One spiked and the other with a bell. "I bought each of you a collar, but Harley's and Aeris' collars will take some time to customize and will be ready tomorrow afternoon. Zelda, I bought you the spiked collar. Samara, your collar is the bell collar."

Samara couldn't wait and took her collar before putting it on around her neck before flicking the collar with her finger, causing it to ring. Naruto, on the other hand, had taken the chance to place the spiked collar around Zelda's neck before giving her a mirror to see how it looked. She was pleased with how the collar offered her protection from Pokegirls who would try to choke her while also enhancing her threatening appearance in her black leather clothes/armor.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun, osu," Zelda said, but blushed when she accidentally slipped and said her 'special phrase'. "It looks beautiful."

"I agree," Samara said as she flicked the bell again. "I love it, Naruto-kun."

Aeris and Harley, after seeing the collars Naruto bought Zelda and Samara, couldn't wait until their collars came in. "Now, it's about time for me to get back to my teammates, so you'll have to go into your Pokeballs, except for you Aeris. Make yourself at home. Samara and Harley already have futons in the Master Bedroom. You can set one up for you and your sister or whatever you want until the girls and I come back from the team meeting. Alright?"

Aeris nodded and waved farewell to her Tamer and Harem Sisters before looking around the house for something to do before her eyes fell onto the garden on the window sill and a small smile appeared on her serene face.

It didn't take long for Naruto to get back to room 212 and saw that his team, as well as the other two teams, Team Seven and Team Eight. Everyone turned to look at Naruto before noticing a third Pokeball on his belt. As Naruto sat down between Ino and Shikamaru, Sasuke approached them.

"Where did you get your third Pokegirl, Dobe," he demanded.

"I ran into her," Naruto answered just vaguely enough to irritate Sasuke more than he already was.

"What breed is she," he demanded again.

"None of your business," Naruto replied, causing Sasuke to glare at him.

"Stop irritating Sasuke, Baka, and tell Sasuke where and what your third Pokegirl is," Sakura butted in rudely.

"Not a chance," Naruto said defiantly. "Sasuke-teme isn't my boss nor is he my superior. Thus, I don't have to answer any of his questions."

"Then I challenge you to a Pokegirl battle," Sasuke stated firmly. Naruto quirked an eyebrow.

"And just why should I accept your challenge," Naruto said with a roll of his eyes. "If memory serves, our senseis should be coming to pick us up in a matter of moments. We shouldn't keep our future teachers waiting just so you can see a Pokegirl I never intend to show you in the first place."

"Because I'm an Uchiha," Sasuke stated.

"Yeah, Baka," Sakura chimed in.

"Still isn't going to happen," Naruto declared.

"Actually," called a strange masculine voice from the door. "I think it would be a good opportunity to show everyone the skill of this generation's Ninja Tamers and give everyone a good glimpse at how a real world Pokegirl battle goes. Don't you think so, Kurenai?"

Beside him, a woman with ruby red eyes and dark brown hair wearing a red and white dress nodded. "Indeed. I would also be content to see just how skilled this generation of Ninja Tamers are in a Pokegirl battle."

Sasuke smirked. "See, Dobe," he taunted. "Even our senseis want to see your new Pokegirl lose to my Charamanda."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Fine. If you're that desperate for a fight, then I agree. However, I should stipulate that there will be no outside interference from the Tamers. Being a POKEGIRL battle, only our Pokegirl's skills and abilities will be on display. No Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, or, heaven forbid we know any, Genjutsu." Naruto looked over and glared lightly at the smoking man with dark hair and beard. "Is there any particular training grounds we can use since I'm essentially being forced into this pointless fight, Smokey-sensei?"

"Smokey-sensei," the smoker said indignantly. Kurenai giggled at the 'cute and accurate' nickname. "Alright, brat. We'll use Training Ground 10 for your little fight. Follow me, kiddies."

A few minutes later and the group of nine were standing in the middle of a training ground. The students all stood around Naruto and Sasuke, who were standing about 25 feet from one another. Sasuke had his hand on his Charamanda's Pokeball while Naruto's hand was hovering over his three Pokeballs. Smokey-sensei was standing in the middle of the two Ninja Tamers.

"Alright, kids," he said after taking a puff from his cigarette. "This is a one-on-one battle. Interference by the Tamers except in the case of protecting a Pokegirl from a deadly blow will be ruled in the favor of that Tamer's opponent. Kurenai-sensei and I will each be watching to make sure that nothing bad happens. Also, if any Pokegirls attack the opponent's Tamer, the match will be called in favor of the attacked Tamer. Are the rules clear between both Tamers?"

"Yes, sensei," called Naruto.

"Hn," remarked Sasuke.

"Alright. Bring out your Pokegirls."

"Go, Charamanda," called Sasuke, bringing the fire-breathing Pokegirl to the battleground.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as strategies flood his mind before he grabbed one of the Pokeballs. "Zelda! Time for battle!" A red light shot forth and Zelda, his Elf (Hunter) appeared wearing black leather armor and a spiked collar while she had two daggers on her hips.

Zelda glared at Charamanda before glancing at Naruto. "Did you really need to call me for such a pitiful fight, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto sighed. "Honestly, I'd rather have just gone on to meeting my sensei, but the bastard and Smokey over there insisted that we have a Pokegirl fight to show everyone how a real Pokegirl battle goes down."

Zelda shook her head. "I don't blame you, Naruto-kun. I know you would only bring me out for a decent fight, but if you were forced, I guess there is nothing more I can do but fight for your honor."

"I already knew about the Elf, Dobe," Sasuke called. "I want to see your third Pokegirl!"

Zelda glared at the obnoxious Uchiha. "You are lucky Naruto considers you a worthy opponent for me. His other Pokegirls would simply destroy your Charamanda in seconds where as I will take my time proving just how weak you and your Pokegirl truly are."

"You dare to think a weak Pokegirl like you stands a chance against Charamanda's flames," Sasuke states with a glare.

"Begin," shouts Smokey before jumping back into the crowd next to Kurenai.

"Charamanda, start the battle with Ember," cried Sasuke as the lizard Pokegirl unleashed several sparks from her mouth toward Zelda.

"Zelda, Leap," Naruto said simply as Zelda jumped high into the sky, avoiding the rain of fire aimed her way. "Follow through with Mystic Bolt Barrage." Zelda's hands began glowing blue before she unleashed a rain of Mystic Bolts toward Charamanda's position below her.

"Charamanda, dodge," cried Sasuke who watched Charamanda try and jump back only to be hit by a few of the Mystic Bolts. "Ember while she's in the sky!"

"Shield, Zelda," Naruto stated calmly as Zelda quickly erected a blue bubble around herself which deflected the Ember attack without flinching. "Target Charamanda's back and cast Sleep."

As Zelda landed, her hands glowed blue again, but a cloud of blue smoke flew from her hands toward Charamanda's back. Sasuke couldn't warn her in time and the spell connected, putting the fire lizard to sleep in an instant. When Charamanda fell to the ground, Zelda strode toward her and placed a dagger to her throat.

"Game over, little boy," Zelda shot at Sasuke before walking toward Naruto while everyone else looked on in shock at just how short the battle lasted compared to how long they initially believed a Pokegirl battle would take.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki and Zelda," called Smokey.

"That's no fair," Sakura cried. "Naruto-baka cheated by using Ninjutsu and Genjutsu!"

"No," called Kurenai. "Elves are not only Grass-type Pokegirls, but also Magic-type. Thus they have the ability to cast spells. Sleep is one such spell that most low-level magic users know on instinct. Mystic Bolt and Shield are also fairly low-level spells known by many Magic-type Pokegirls. Naruto instructed his Pokegirl well and used amazing strategy against Sasuke and his Charamanda. With more experience with his Pokegirl, I have no doubt that the battle would have taken much longer, but the end result would have likely been the same."

Zelda scoffed. "As if I would fall at the hands of someone who cares not for their Pokegirl."

"A bit dramatic, but Zelda's point is correct," Naruto stated. "How can a Pokegirl fight their hardest for their Tamer...if their Tamer simply doesn't care about them? As I said before...this fight was completely and utterly pointless because I'm sure that Shikamaru and I already knew what the outcome would be long before the fight started or was issued."

Everyone looked over to the Nara clan heir as he sighed. "Troublesome blond," he muttered. "He's right about one thing, though. I did figure he was going to end up the winner. I knew next to nothing about any of his Pokegirls' abilities, presenting an unknown factor to the equation. Going by their Battle Simulation records, Naruto always scored higher than Sasuke because he used several strategies compared to Sasuke's usual tactic of using the strongest attacks against an opponent and hope to overwhelm them. Secondly, Naruto's Elf, Zelda, while she was his starter, he didn't obtain her from the ranch we visited, leading me to believe she was, at one point, a wild/feral Pokegirl. Because of this, she was able to grow stronger by fighting other feral Pokegirls. By the time Naruto had caught her, I had no doubt she was stronger than all of our domestic-bred Pokegirls from the ranch."

Ino's eyes were wide. "You mean that other Elf of his might be just as strong as Zelda was?"

"It's entirely possible, but I kinda doubt it. The way she held herself wasn't the way a combat-oriented Pokegirl, like Zelda, holds themselves. She might still be stronger though because of her experience in the wild, just like Zelda proved."

"So the dobe just beat me because his Pokegirl was stronger," claimed Sasuke until Shikamaru shook his head.

"Not necessarily," the genius claimed. "While Naruto controlled the battle, you may have proven a challenge if you didn't just throw those Ember attacks at Zelda. Charamanda has Scratch, Tail Whip, and Ember at her disposal until she gets stronger. You could have tried to use Ember as a way to position Zelda into a more favorable spot where Charamanda could have dealt a severe blow using her claws or tail. However, in all of the simulations I've gone through, Naruto would have still come out the victor, though Zelda would have sustained some form of injury during the battle simulations compared to the one we just witnessed."

"That's not even taking into account Naruto using a Pokegirl none of us had ever seen before instead of Zelda. In every scenario, Naruto still comes out the winner because he can strategize on the fly," Shikamaru finished, getting odd looks from several of the students around him, even Ino.

"So...what would have been the outcome if Naruto used another person's Pokegirl instead of his own," Smokey asked curiously.

"Provided Naruto knew what moves that Pokegirl in question knew, the outcome still tends to go Naruto's way unless he used Ino's Turtwat because of her heavy weakness to Fire-type attacks being a Grass/Ice-type Pokegirl." Smokey nodded while Kurenai observed how Naruto took his victory with less than a grain of salt. Even Zelda, who after meeting her up close believed her to take victories with an inflated ego, was seen talking with Naruto about what she did and what could have been done instead to keep from having to injure Charamanda's body and pride the most efficient way possible.

Ino, in a surprising act of either kindness or happiness that she got someone whose Starter Pokegirl could effortlessly defeat and destroy her 'Sasuke-kun's' Charamanda in a Pokegirl battle, approached him and congratulated the two on a well-earned victory while asking for some tips on how to turn her Turtwat into a better battler.

As the two discussed plans, Sasuke, upset with his Pokegirl's loss, decided to vent his anger on the only one he knew he could. Forming the hand signs with practiced ease and speed, he placed his hands in front of his mouth. "Grand Fireball Jutsu," he shouted, sending a fireball the size of a decent house flying toward them. Somehow sensing danger to her Tamer, Turtwat released herself from the Pokeball and hid behind Zelda, who had activated her Shield Spell while Turtwat began to use its Heat Drain to reduce the power of the scorching hot flames.

Seeing his teammates and Pokegirls in danger, Shikamaru called on A-Bra and asked her to use Teleport to bring the four people away from the massive fireball. A-Bra, sensing the hostility of the attack, went to work and Teleported the two Pokegirls and their Tamers away from the attack.

"What the hell was that about, you bastard," shouted Naruto as Sasuke cut off the power to his jutsu. "You damn near killed Ino, Zelda, Turtwat, and me with that fucking fireball tantrum!"

"Hn," Sasuke muttered. "I just wanted to see if that Shield of hers would protect her from a jutsu. Obviously, we now know it does."

"Yeah," called Sakura to Sasuke's defense. "You know that if it had been you and that Elf against Sasuke-kun and his Charamanda in a two-on-two battle, you would have lost!"

"Are you stupid or did you see the same battle I did," Ino stated in an appalled tone. "Zelda could have probably beaten Sasuke and Charamanda in a two-on-one battle!"

"Do you want to battle, Pig," challenged Sakura as her hand touched her Pokeball.

"Why the hell not, Forehead," growled Ino as her Turtwat got ready for a battle.

"Psi-dyke, you're up," Sakura called, bringing out her starter Pokegirl. She had smooth, oily skin, bright yellow eyes, and long blond hair. The nails on her fingers seemed to extend just long enough that they could be used in battle.

"Ready for battle, Sasami-chan," Ino asked her Turtwat who got down on all four limbs and narrowed her eyes.

To the side, Naruto and Shikamaru were looking at the match up with interest. Psi-Dyke is a fairly quick Pokegirl whose attacks tend to rely on speed and her claws. Turtwat, on the other hand, was a tank, albeit a fairly soft one right now, and was built to take damage and return the favor if necessary. "Who do you think will win," asked Shikamaru.

"Hard to tell," Naruto replied. "Turtwat knows Withdraw, Heat Drain, Tackle, and Razor Leaf, though only Heat Drain is useless in a fight like this. Sakura's Psi-Dyke knows Quick and Teleport, not to mention she has an innate Scratch attack with those claws of hers. I can see Ino winning, if only because Turtwat can take any attack Psi-Dyke could bring up with its Withdraw. Also, since Sasami can use Razor Leaf and Tackle, I expect her to use that strategy you said Sasuke could have used against Zelda to land a couple of blows."

"Psi-Dyke, use Quick and Teleport behind Turtwat before slashing at her with your claws," Sakura ordered.

"Sasami-chan, Withdraw immediately and absorb the damage," Ino replied, causing Sasami to withdraw her limbs into its thick shell as Psi-Dyke began to Teleport and scratch at the Turtwat's hardened shell. With each attack, Ino continued to watch Psi-Dyke assault Turtwat's shell as each blow seemed to only scratch the surface or reflect off of the shell entirely. "Sasami-chan, spin around using Withdraw and use Razor Leaf!"

Using the momentum of the slashes to spin itself, Sasami began to release hundreds of spinning leaves all around it as the seven students watched multitudes of cuts appearing on Psi-Dyke's body.

After a moment, Psi-Dyke moved back to Sakura, glaring at Turtwat as small cuts began to sting from the earlier attack. Sasami, on the other hand, popped out of her shell and took up a fighting stance with several leaves in its hands. "Now, use Tackle!"

Sasami charged Sakura's Psi-Dyke. "Teleport above it and scratch it before it can Withdraw again!"

Psi-Dyke disappeared and reappeared over Sasami's head, causing Ino to smirk. "Spin around and use Razor Leaf on Psi-Dyke!"

Sasami did as she was ordered and launched another dozen sharp leaves at Sakura's Psi-Dyke like shuriken until the Pokegirl simply fell from the amount of damage it took. It tried to get back up, but Sasami walked over and body slammed the Psi-Dyke into unconsciousness.

"Winner: Ino Yamanaka and Sasami," called Smokey as the other students clapped at the match.

"See how Ino beat Sakura, Sasuke," Shikamaru remarked. "That's how you could have landed a blow against Zelda, though it probably wouldn't have won you the match."

"Alright," Smokey said as he took another puff from his cigarette. "Now that we've all seen two different battles take place, I think it's time we gather our teams. Team Ten, you can stay here with me."

"Team Eight, you will follow me to Training Ground Eight," Kurenai stated firmly.

"What about us," cried Sakura.

"You could go back to room 212 and wait for your sensei, if you want," Smokey suggested before Sakura groaned in frustration and stormed off with Kiba and Sasuke behind her. "Well, now that they're gone, I'm glad to say that as far as I'm concerned, you guys have a lot of talent when it comes to Pokegirl battles and would make excellent Tamers. However, I'd like some introductions first."

"How do you want us to introduce ourselves, sensei," asked Ino.

"Basic stuff. Your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future. Stuff like that," replied Smokey. "I'll go first. My name is Asuma Sarutobi. I like smoking, my Pokegirls, and playing shogi. My dislikes are people who don't like my smoking, people who abuse Pokegirls, and asparagus. My hobby is playing shogi and smoking. My dreams for the future...I think I'll tell you that later on."

Ino stood up. "I guess I'll go now. My name is Ino Yamanaka. My likes are gardenin and Samara-chan. My dislikes are Forehead Sakura. My hobbies are gardening and learning my family Ninjutsu. My dream is to get married and have the perfect wedding day!"

Naruto chuckled. "Okay, Smokey-sensei," Naruto stated, causing Asuma to facefault with an indignant 'Hey!' "I guess I'll go next. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are ramen, Zelda, Aeris, Harley, Samara, making new friends with both humans and Pokegirls, and playing pranks on people who disrespect me. My dislikes...are the Kyubi Festival, people who abuse Pokegirls and create dark evolutions, and the three minutes it takes for ramen to cook. My hobbies are training and gardening. My dreams for the future are to become Hokage and to eventually have a family of my own to be proud of."

Asuma, Ino, and Shikamaru nodded. Having a family was something orphans always strove for, though something bothered Ino about his introduction. "Who's Samara?"

Naruto drew one of his Pokeballs and released a Tigress, who was standing beside him wearing a black collar with a bell on it. "Yeah. I may not have told you that I was also going to catch Samara along with Harley," Naruto chuckled sheepishly as Samara began wrapping her body around his while purring in his ear.

"Where on earth did you find a Tigress in the wild," Asuma asked in false shock.

"Well, I didn't really 'find' her. Mizuki-sensei made a stupid bet that I couldn't do...something and said he'd give me one of his Pokegirls if I managed to do it," Naruto said pointedly. "So...I proved him wrong and he 'gave' Samara to me."

Samara nodded. "And I couldn't be more thankful," she said with a purr. "Naruto-kun's been very good to me since Mizuki gave me to him. _Very_ good to me."

"Troublesome blonds," Shikamaru muttered. "Remind me never to bet against you, Naruto."

"Agreed," remarked Asuma.

"Do you need me for anything else right now, Naruto-kun," Samara asked sensually, making Ino blush mildly.

"Not right now, but if you want to, you can stick around out here with the rest of my team," Naruto said as Samara opted to stay out. "Zelda already came out for a fight against one of my classmates' Charamanda, so I figured you'd like to spend some time out in the open instead of that cramped Pokeball."

Samara purred as she rubbed her cheek against Naruto's cheek. "You're such a thoughtful person. How did I ever get such a wonderful Tamer like you? I wish I had been your starter when I was a Catgirl."

Naruto chuckled lightly. "I'm sure you were the cutest Catgirl in the bunch, but that was then and this is now. And now, you are my Pokegirl partner and a dear friend of mine."

"That's all good, but can we finally get to Shikamaru's introduction," Asuma asked.

"Don't mind us," called Shikamaru, who was laying down in the grass next to his A-Bra watching the clouds float by. "Amara and I are just watching the clouds."

Ino sighed to herself. "It's only natural Shikamaru would find the only Pokegirl as lazy, if not lazier, than he is."

Naruto jabbed Shikamaru in the ribs with his foot, earning a grunt in return. Shikamaru looked over to Amara. "Aren't you supposed to keep me from getting hurt," he asked.

Amara looked over at him with half-lidded eyes. "Too troublesome."

Naruto grinned at Ino. "That might not be such a bad thing, Ino," he quipped, causing Ino and Samara to giggle.

"Fine," groaned Shikamaru as he sat up slightly. "Name: Shikamaru Nara. Likes: Shogi, Go, and Cloud Watching. Dislikes: Troublesome Blonds and people who interrupt my Cloud Watching. Hobbies: Playing Shogi, Go, and Cloud Watching. My Dreams: Become an average Ninja Tamer, get married to an average girl, have two children: a boy and then a girl, then retire and live out the rest of my life in peace where no troublesome people will bother me."

"I remember your dad saying the same thing once," Asuma remarked. "Now look at him." Shikamaru paled slightly before muttering another 'troublesome' comment. "Now that we all know about one another, I think it's time to break some bad news for you. As of right now, you three aren't considered Ninjas. Only Tamers."

"What," cried Ino. "Then what was the Graduation Exam all about if we aren't Genin yet?"

"Oh...that. That was just to weed out people who wouldn't last in the field," Asuma said with a brief wave of dismissal. "The truth of the matter is that it is up to Jonin-senseis to test their potential students before either accepting or denying them."

"Seriously," Shikamaru muttered. "So what kind of troublesome test do you have in mind?"

"Nothing too bad. Just some survival exercises," he said with a smile. "In this case, you three must survive against me." He pulled out a small alarm clock and began to turn the alarm until it was set. "This alarm is set for 2 o'clock this afternoon. Your objective is to take my cigarette from my mouth. You can use any ninja tools or jutsu you might know. Just to make this more interesting, I'll allow you to use your Pokegirls while I will not be using mine."

The trio nodded. "The test starts...now." With that, the three Tamers and two Pokegirls disappeared. "Well, at least they know how to hide."

Somewhere in the forest, Ino, Shikamaru, and Naruto were hiding in a thick brush with Samara and Amara sitting next to their Tamers, though Amara preferred to sit on Shikamaru's shoulder. "So...anyone have any ideas on how we're going to get Smokey-sensei's cigarette," Shikamaru asked.

Naruto bit his lip as he tried to think. "Well, I definitely want Samara. She's a good close quarters fighter, just like I suspect Smokey-sensei is. Ino's Sasami would be a good choice also since she had a naturally high defense and might resist a good bit of his attacks. Amara would likely be our best chance at getting the cigarette from him with Fade and Teleport. Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu would be useful to capture him while Samara, Sasami, and I distract him."

"What about me," asked Ino. "What's my role in the plan?"

"Honestly, I don't know what all you're capable of," Naruto said. "Shikamaru would know better than I would since you two knew one another longer than I've known either of you."

"Ino has a good grasp on her clan's Mind Body Switch Jutsu. That could be useful for when or if Samara can get Smokey-sensei to stand still long enough for it to be accurate," Shikamaru commented.

Naruto nodded and Samara cracked her knuckles eagerly. "I hope that chain smoker is strong," Samara stated.

"It stands to reason that Old Man Hokage wouldn't promote his son if he wasn't strong," Naruto commented, causing Ino and Shikamaru to look at him oddly. "What?"

"Forget it," the two muttered before steeling their resolve. "Okay. Naruto, you and Samara are going to go out there and distract sensei. Ino, when it looks like Naruto and Samara are having trouble, send in Sasami to protect them. Once Samara manages to get him in some kind of body lock, I want you to use your Mind Body Switch on him while Amara uses Fade to sneak up on him and steal his cigarette before using Teleport to escape."

Naruto nodded before taking off toward Asuma, who was still standing in the middle of the training ground. Samara stood beside him, her claws flexed and muscles tensed in anticipation. Asuma raised an eyebrow at the bold decision for Naruto to take him on without backup from his other two teammates.

"You must be pretty cocky to think you and your Tigress can take me down on your own," Asuma pointed out.

Naruto smirked. "It's not being cocky. It's confidence in our strength and abilities. So, are you ready for the fight of your life, sensei?"

Final Notes:

Naruto Uzumaki's Harem (Active)

Tigress (Samara): Level 13 (Formerly Mizuki's Panthress)

Elf Hunter (Zelda): Level 16 (Served with Elf Queen as a Protector/Guardian against Feral Pokegirls)

Blessed Trixie (Harley): Level 10 (Trained With Naruto in Combat and Pranks)

Naruto Uzumaki's Harem (Inactive/Benched)

Elf (Aeris): Level 7 (Doesn't like to fight, but will if pushed to do so)

Shikamaru Nara's Harem

A-Bra (Amara): Level 5 (Not Combat-oriented)

Ino Yamanaka's Harem

Turtwat (Sasami): Level 6 (Almost Level 7) (Beat Sakura's Psi-Dyke)

Sasuke Uchiha's Harem

Charamanda: Level 5

Sakura Haruno's Harem

Psi-Dyke: Level 5

Known Moves will be listed in a later chapter.


	6. The Name of the Game: Teamwork!

**Naruto Uzumaki: Master Shinobi, Tamer Extraordinaire**

**Written By: Rave Rose of Twilight**

**Warning: I don't own Pokegirls or Naruto. Also, I would like to thank Chaoslegions and his Yahoo! Group, Pokegirl World Information for his generous offer of an up-to-date Pokedex, which I will be using. If you wish to join the group or simply wish to create a Pokegirl fan fiction, go to  neo/groups/Pokegirlworldinformation/info.**

Chapter Five: The Name of the Game: Teamwork! Let's Show Sensei How It Works!

As Asuma assumed a fighting stance with his knuckle dusters while Samara and Naruto took up a standard Academy Style Taijutsu stance. Naruto and Samara took off toward Asuma with matching grins. Asuma smirked and, in a cloud of dust, disappeared and planted his fists into the stomachs of the charging duo and watched as they disappeared in cloud of smoke.

"Shadow Clones," Asuma surmised. "Impressive for a Genin, but not quite enough for someone with my level of skill."

"Then how about this," came the sound of hundreds of Narutos suddenly appearing all around his potential teacher before they all shot off even faster than before.

Asuma seemed to genuinely smile before throwing punches at each clone that came close. The few clones that stayed back were throwing Kunai his way. It seemed to Asuma that Naruto was, indeed, changing tactics as the battle went on. Oddly enough, he didn't see the others or Naruto's Tigress nearby. Once Asuma was finished with the clones, he looked around and still couldn't see Naruto, even after getting rid of his clones.

After a few minutes of looking around, he noticed a few dozen shadows somehow connecting to his own. Following the shadows, he saw Shikamaru sitting cross legged in front of a bush.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu, complete," the lazy boy stated. "Amara. Grab and Go."

Without warning, Amara flashed before Asuma's eyes and reached up to the cigarette, but Asuma's eyes narrowed before flaring his chakra, releasing Shikamaru's technique, and jumping away from Amara. It wasn't until he saw Shikamaru and Amara smirking that he realized he made a critical error...

CRACK!

...well, that and when he felt a two legs connect with his body. One with his head and another with his back, sending him flying forward and forcing him to correct himself by digging his knuckle dusters into the ground to slow him down.

Looking up, he should have known Samara and Naruto would have shown up sooner or later.

"Hey, Smokey-sensei," Naruto said with a wicked grin. "Why don't you just give up the cigarette and face facts. You're going to be our sensei one way or another. It's inevitable. Like death...or taxes."

"This is too troublesome," muttered Shikamaru next to a nodding Amara.

Looking between the two, Asuma knew he was stuck between two tactical 'geniuses'. Were it not for his promise to not use his Pokegirls, he would have brought one out at this point in the battle/test, but his skills should be enough to ensure his victory, though it will be significantly harder than he originally imagined.

"Maybe, but I've been taking it easy on you," the chain smoker stated before igniting his knuckle dusters in an aura of blue. "It's time for me to take things up a notch."

"Samara," Naruto called. "Get ready for a real fight." The Tigress' hands and legs glowed blue, matching Naruto who channeled chakra into his limbs.

Asuma, in a display of tactical knowledge, went after Shikamaru and Amara first only to be surprised when Naruto and Samara took their place and delivered a violent punch, from Samara, to the man's stomach, forcing him to bend over and catch his breath while Naruto goes next with a knee to the chin, which Samara followed with a roundhouse kick to the stomach, sending him skidding toward a group of trees. "Uzumaki-Tigress Combination Pummel!"

As Asuma flew toward the trees, he was aware that several leaves were flying at him like shuriken thrown by an academy student. Using his knuckle dusters, Asuma easily cut each leaf in half before throwing a punch into the thick of the trees. "Withdraw!"

His fist struck pay dirt when it clashed against a frozen dirt shell that belonged to Ino's Turtwat, Sasami. However, the blade seemed to dig into the shell and refused to budge. Looking up, he noticed Ino smirking at him with her hands in a familiar seal. "Oh shit."

"Mind Body Switch Jutsu," she cried before sending her spirit toward a defenseless Asuma. Ino, now in Asuma's body, looked down at Sasami with a gentle smile. "Good job, Sasami-chan. You really showed everyone that even girls like us can kick ass!"

Sasami gave her/him a thumbs up before plucking the cigarette from the ground and was about to hand it to Shikamaru, but was stopped by something tackling into her back, sending her crashing into a tree before a gray hand plucked the cigarette from the air and placed it in her mouth before taking a drag and blowing out a cloud of smoke.

"Nobody takes Suma-kun's cigarettes but me," she called out in a slightly dark voice. Naruto's eyes widened as he pulled out his pokedex and scanned the odd-looking Pokegirl.

"_Smokey, the Smoke Pokegirl. Normally very timid Pokegirls in the wild, these Pokegirls gain the necessary energy for their deadly poison attacks by devouring garbage, chemicals, and other things considered toxic to most non-poison Pokegirls and humans alike. These Pokegirls find highly urbanized environments that produce lots of garbage home. These Pokegirls are also light enough that a gentle breeze has been known to blow them away."_

"Of course Smokey-sensei would have a Smokey Pokegirl," Naruto groaned. "Shikamaru's A-Bra doesn't know any Psychic attacks. Neither do any of our Pokegirls." Turning to Samara, he noticed her flinch slightly. "What's wrong, Samara-chan?"

"She's strong," Samara stated. "Stronger than me even. I don't know if we can beat her as we are now."

"Then it's a good thing we won't have to," Naruto stated. "Ino, release your technique."

Ino nodded and released her technique, allowing Asuma to take back control of his body again. He shook the after effects of the technique off and looked around to regain his bearings until his gaze landed on his Smokey...who was puffing on his cigarette...the one he was using to test the three genin and their pokegirls.

"Michiko-chan," Asuma stated. "You do realize that you interrupted a very important test to determine their futures, right?"

The smoking Smokey, now known as Michiko, looked at him then at the genin and their Pokegirls before looking at him again with a small blush and a sheepish grin. "Sorry, Suma-kun, but you smoke the best cigarettes I've ever tasted! I couldn't just let some snot-nosed brats and their Pokegirls steal them!"

"Hey," Naruto growled. "I'm no snot-nosed brat. I've been spending time around Pokegirls and Pokewomen all my life!"

"Yeah," remarked Ino. "We just became Ninja Tamers and Smokey-sensei is our Jonin sensei!"

"Will you stop calling me Smokey-sensei," Asuma shouted at the two, who simply ignored his cries. "Anyway...since you did get my cigarette, as per the rules of the test, and you used teamwork to do it, you guys are officially Ninja Tamer Genin." Looking over at the fairly injured Turtwat, Asuma winced and glared at Michiko lightly. "You may also want to visit a Pokecenter and get Sasami-chan healed. I'm genuinely surprised she's still able to move from the damage she must have taken from Michiko-chan's attack."

Ino held Sasami in her arms and nodded before returning Sasami to her Pokeball. "You did a good job, Sasami. Rest up and I'll get you taken care of as soon as possible. Okay?"

Naruto nodded and smiled at the caring tone Ino used with her young Turtwat. "Because she took the blow on the shell, it probably reduced the damage enough to keep her from fainting from the blow, but she must have felt the shockwave from the Take Down attack through her entire body, which must have rattled her enough that she couldn't get up."

"Sasami's really strong, Ino," called Shikamaru tiredly. "She'll pull through this and be stronger for it."

Ino nodded and smiled at the two. "Thanks a lot for that, guys."

"Well, since I have to report to Hokage-sama about your success, you three are dismissed to do whatever you want today. Hell, go out and celebrate your graduation, for all I care. Tomorrow, meet back here at 0800 for training and missions." Everyone nodded at the smoker and his Pokegirl before taking off. Naruto walked with Ino to the Pokegirl center while Shikamaru was going to tell his parents he graduated.

As Ino and Naruto walked down the streets, Samara had told him that she was returning to his apartment. The two walked in silence and Ino noticed several of the Pokegirls around town were smiling at Naruto while several villagers were either glaring at him or ignoring his very presence. Normally, she would ignore the looks being given to those around her, but something about the looks being given to Naruto both confused and irritated her slightly. Looking over at Naruto, however, she noticed he was either oblivious to the looks or simply ignoring them to the best of his ability.

It didn't take long for the duo to appear inside of the local Pokecenter, where only licensed practitioners of medicine for Pokegirls were allowed to work. At the front desk stood one of the several hundreds of NurseJoys who lived in Konoha. The pink-haired Pokewoman looked up from her paper work and smiled at the two. "Hello, Naruto-kun," she called, waving at the young boy in question before her eyes landed on his Gold Badge and Forehead Protector. "I see you finally graduated. I'm so happy for you and I hope you have a good team."

Naruto smiled and ran over to hug the Joy. "It's great to see you too, Miko-nee-chan, and thanks for the congratulations. Sadly, I'm here on business rather than a friendly visit. My teammates, Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara, were taking a test to see if we had what it takes to become Ninja Tamers when Ino's Turtwat, Sasami, got hit from behind by Asuma-sensei's Smokey's Take Down attack. Since then, she's been unable to move and it's my belief that she didn't die because of how hard and dense Sasami's shell is that it took the brunt of the attack surprisingly well."

Joy's eyes softened as Ino handed over Sasami's Pokeball. "I'm sorry to hear that, Naruto-kun, Ino-san. You have my word that I'll do my best to get Sasami-san back in prime fighting condition. Did any of your Pokegirls sustain damage, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shook his head negative. "Thankfully they didn't, but that was only because Asuma-sensei promised not to use his Smokey. She only came out and attacked when Sasami was about to take the cigarette to Shikamaru. Before you go out to chew Asuma-sensei out, he didn't bring her out. She came out of her own free will."

At first, Miko was getting angry that Naruto's sensei would break his promise so quickly, but calmed down slightly when she heard the Pokegirl came out on her own. "That was still pretty reckless of him to bring his Pokegirl with him to something like a test for new graduates. As a Jonin, his Pokegirl had to be level 50 or higher. Sasami is incredibly lucky that she didn't die just from the amount of power a Take Down of that magnitude possessed."

Ino nodded in agreement. She was very lucky to be alive right now that it wasn't even funny. "Thank you, Miko-san. I really appreciate you taking care of Sasami-chan."

"It's no problem at all, Ino-san," Miko waved off. Looking at Naruto, she noticed he had four Pokeballs instead of one, like most beginning Ninja Tamers who started usually had. "So I take it you finally captured Harley-chan," she said with a giggle. "Who do those other three belong to?"

"Well, two of my Pokegirls were my starters. A pair of Elves named Zelda and Aeris. My fourth belongs to a Tigress I named Samara." Miko's eyes widened significantly larger than ever before.

"How did you get your hands on a Tigress around Konoha," she asked seriously. "They can be really dangerous Pokegirls out in the wild!"

Naruto chuckled to himself. "Yeah. Mizuki-sensei dared me to do something and he promised to give me one of his Pokegirls if I did it. Well, I did it and Mizuki-sensei handed over Samara to me."

"You do realize you'll need to get her registered as your Pokegirl tomorrow as well as your other Pokegirls," she said, waving her finger at him. Naruto nodded as Miko turned to Ino again. "Since you're already here, you can register Samara as your Pokegirl while we heal her. I'll just need to see your Pokedex." Ino nodded and handed over her Pokedex to the NurseJoy, allowing her to insert it into a computer and type up some information before scanning Sasami's Pokeball. When they were returned to Ino, Naruto handed over his four Pokeballs and his Pokedex.

"I might as well get them registered now," Naruto said, earning a nod and a smile from Ino and Miko.

"How will you keep your Fourth Pokegirl," Miko asked.

"For now, I'll switch Aeris out with one of the other three occasionally in my Battle Harem, but she'll mostly be staying at home on longer and higher ranked missions," Naruto replied as Miko nodded again. As she scanned the Pokeballs into the system and registered them as Naruto's Pokegirls, a small anomaly appeared as she scanned Zelda's Pokeball and Harley's Pokeballs.

"Erm...Naruto-kun, it says Harley is a Blessed Trixie and Zelda has an unknown subtype. Is that correct?" Naruto nodded and leaned in to whisper something into Miko's ear. Ino tried to listen in, but couldn't hear anything significant. However, Miko's shocked expression said that the news wasn't something she wanted to know yet...or at all, if the trembling of the experienced healer's hands were anything to go by. "Okay. The system will recognize Harley's subtype, but if you're sure you don't want anyone to know about Zelda, then I don't have to put in her subtype since the computer doesn't recognize it. Just...be careful."

Naruto shook his head. "You don't need to worry. Zelda-chan's just like every other Pokegirl I know."

Miko rolled her eyes, but nodded to the young man before turning to Ino. "Since you just got Sasami earlier today, once Sasami is healed completely, you can use one of the Taming Rooms upstairs, Ino-san."

Ino blushed and nodded. "Thank you, Miko-san. I'd like to rent one of those rooms."

Miko nodded in acknowledgment. "Well, if that's everything, then I'd better get going," Naruto stated. "Harley, Samara, Aeris, and Zelda are waiting for me at the house and I haven't Tamed Aeris or Zelda yet since we met at the ranch."

Ino nodded. "Thank you, Naruto...for everything. Sasami and I owe you for helping us out."

As Naruto turned to leave the Pokecenter, he waved Ino's remark off. "We're teammates, Ino. We're supposed to watch each others backs. It's only natural, after all."

As the doors shut behind him, Miko looked at the door with a forlorn look across her face. "He's a nice young man, isn't he, Ino-san?"

Ino smiled softly. "I guess," she whispered. "I never really got to know him well in the academy. He was always either playing pranks with that Trixie of his or skipping class. Even when he did attend, we never really talked to one another."

"A shame," Miko remarked. "Naruto never had many human friends. Most of the time in his youth, he spent either with Harley or here at the Pokecenter playing with some of the sick or injured Pokegirls who came through. Always so considerate. He helped so many Pokegirls who got crippled on missions."

Ino gasped gently. "I never knew. That explains more than a few of the times he skipped class."

"Yes. He's always been such a kind person. Always caring more about others than himself," Miko stated. "I wish there were more people like Naruto out there. It sure would help out with more than a few cases of crippled Pokegirls committing suicide out of depression. I remember this one Cheetit that was on the verge of suicide before Naruto came. The two spent quite some time with one another. Eventually, she evolved into a Leopardess after he spent more than a few months with him. I don't think I'd ever seen a Pokegirl so happy as she had evolved. Then her actual Tamer, the one who abandoned her after she was crippled, came and took her back. I'd never seen two people so heartbroken as I did that day."

"What happened to her," Ino asked, genuinely curious about the sad story.

"She committed suicide less than a month after he came for her," Miko said as she wiped a tear from her eye. "She loved Naruto so much that being apart from him for so little time broke her heart and caused her to kill herself."

"That's so sad. I can't imagine how Naruto took it if that Leopardess took her own life."

"Naruto did what he's always done when everything seemed like it was him against the world," Miko stated. "He moved forward. Sure. He mourned her death, but he knew that she wouldn't want him to just lay back and cry about how unfair it was. As a Cheetit, all she did was move forward. That didn't change when she evolved and it most certainly didn't change when she passed."

Ino wiped some tears from her eyes. This was genuinely the first she'd ever learned or bothered learning about her newest teammate and it definitely changed how she saw him. At first, she heard he was a troublemaker, a vagrant, and a hoodlum. Now that she heard more about him from one of the few people who actually knew him, she now had a much clearer and less biased view on him and it made her wonder if anyone even knew him at all.

After about thirty minutes, Sasami was given a clean bill of health from the NurseJoy and Ino spent the next half hour Taming her in the rented room before heading back home to her father, Inoichi Yamanaka, to tell him the good news and about her teammates.

By the time she reached her house, Ino's father and his Beta, a Rosebreasts named Katrina, were waiting for Ino to come home. Upon seeing the headband and her Silver Badge, the two grew excited and only Katrina ran over to hug the young woman.

"We're so proud of you, honey," Katrina said. She had long, flowing green hair and bright red eyes reminiscent of rose petals when she basks in the sunlight.

Inoichi chuckled. "Yes, princess. We're both incredibly proud you passed your Genin Test. Now, come on in. Katrina's cooking what looks to be a very delicious dinner. You can tell us about your sensei and your teammates on the way."

"Of course, daddy," she said with a roll of her eyes. "Well, Smokey-sensei's test was harder than we thought, but we managed to get his cigarette before the bell rang using good teamwork and strategies in combination with our Pokegirls."

"Smokey-sensei," Katrina asked curiously.

"Asuma Sarutobi," Inoichi cleared up. "He's the Third Hokage's last son. He smokes more than almost anyone I know. It must be a nickname for him. I must say...it fits his personality quite well." Looking back to his daughter, Inoichi asked his daughter another question. "So who are your teammates?"

"Shikamaru and Naruto Uzumaki," Ino said as Inoichi was about to drink from his glass of water only to spit it out all over the dining room.

"Naruto Uzumaki," he asked, wide eyed in either fear or worry. "He's your other teammate? I thought it would be you, Shika, and Chouji on the same team."

"It would have been if Naruto hadn't gotten the best grades in the Pokegirl Studies course and on the Basic Tamer's Test. He got a 97%! That's higher than Sasuke-kun and Forehead Sakura," Ino exclaimed. "He's already got 4 Pokegirls and it's only been a few hours since we got our starters!"

Inoichi spat more water across the table. "4! How can a Genin fresh out of the Academy already have 4 Pokegirls!?"

"Well, his starters were really strange. They were both Elves, but one held herself like a shinobi would while the other one kinda acted like Hinata Hyuuga, shy and a bit bashful, though she did seem really comfortable around Naruto for some reason or another. Then he bought a Tamer's Kit and captured Harley, his Blessed Trixie, and Samara, a Tigress he won from Mizuki in a bet."

Inoichi was about to spit out more water, but a vine wrapped around his mouth. He looked over to see Katrina looking at Ino with a small frown. "What kind of bet did Mizuki make that would allow Naruto to win one of his Pokegirls from him, much less a Tigress?"

Ino shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but it must have been tough because Samara's really strong. Probably as strong as Zelda, his weird Elf with an unknown subtype. Zelda managed to beat Sasuke-kun's Charamanda with ease when he challenged Naruto to a Pokegirl battle. She used a few spells to fight Charamanda while Charamanda only used Ember. It was...really weird seeing Naruto command her like he did. It was like everyone was seeing a different side of him that nobody knew about. It was like he could read Sasuke-kun like a book and already had a plan to beat him within moments of the challenge being issued."

"You mean to say Naruto accepted Sasuke's challenge," Inoichi asked, but Ino shook her head.

"Actually, he refused to fight him considering the only reason Sasuke-kun did it was to see his fourth Pokegirl, Samara the Tigress. Smokey-sensei and another Jonin thought it would give the other Tamers and Ninja Tamers a taste of how Pokegirl battles went. After Naruto beat Sasuke-kun, Forehead Sakura tried to say he and Zelda cheated in the fight. I argued otherwise and I ended up getting into a Pokegirl battle with her Psi-Dyke with Sasami, my Turtwat. Needless to say, I won fairly easily."

"Very impressive," called a new voice. This one belonged to a brunette with bright blue eyes wearing a pure white silk kimono. "Young Uzumaki seems to be an incredibly talented Tamer to have captured four powerful Pokegirls and to defeat young Uchiha's Charamanda with an Elf."

"Lia-kaa-san," Ino whispered before running up to her father's Alpha and giving her a big hug.

"It's good to see you, Ino-hime," the Elf Queen said in a lyrical tone. "I have seen young Uzumaki around town before. Always playing with young Pokekits at the ranch or with Pokegirls around the village. He is quite charismatic to be loved by so many Pokegirls. What is your opinion of your fellow blond teammate, Ino-hime?"

Ino bit her lip. "At first, I thought he was just a troublemaker and a delinquent, but after hanging out with him and talking to Miko-san, I wonder if I even knew him at all."

"Miko-san," Lia said, placing a finger to her chin. "The NurseJoy that runs the Pokecenter, correct?" Ino nodded. "Indeed, she has known young Uzumaki far longer than most Pokegirls save those who live outside of the village. She would be the best Pokegirl, with the exception of his Blessed Trixie, to inquire about his personality and his behavior prior to the years before he joined the Academy. I would also suggest you speak to the Ichiraku family, specifically Ayame Ichiraku, for a human's insight into the mystery that is Naruto Uzumaki. He is quite fond of them. Probably the only humans, with the exception of Lord Hokage, that know him well enough to give you an unbiased opinion of his character."

Ino nodded. "Thanks a lot, Lia-kaa-san. I'm definitely going to talk to her when I get a chance between Team Meetings and missions."

"I'm glad," she said. "Now, let us eat. Katrina-chan has been slaving over that stove and it wouldn't be proper for us to go to bed without eating dinner as a family."

Ino nodded in agreement and released Sasami from her Pokeball. Together, the three Pokegirls and two Ninja Tamers ate dinner before Ino darted off to bed.

As Lia was picking up the dishes, Inoichi approached his beloved Elf Queen with a slight frown upon his lips. "Why did you do that, Lia?"

"You mean...why did I further her curiosity involving young Uzumaki," she asked, getting a firm nod from her Tamer. "Quite simple. He's not as dangerous as you might have been led to believe."

"Like hell he isn't," growled Inoichi. "Don't you remember what he contains? What if he goes out of control using its power or what if she accidentally uses the Mind Body Switch on him? He's an Explosive Note primed and ready to blow!"

"Because people like you refuse to see him as a human being that had been dealt a bad hand," Lia said, narrowing her eyes at her Tamer. "How many beatings has he been forced to endure at the hands of drunks who believe him to be Kyubi? How many times have people gotten away with torturing him both emotionally and physically because they were too drunk or too stupid to see the young boy that was standing there right in front of their eyes? You call him an Exploding Note primed and ready to blow, but who are the ones who primed him in the first place? This village hasn't given him a good reason to stay loyal? Hell, they've given him more than enough reason to level this village into an uninhabitable wasteland! What if it was Ino who had been chosen by the Fourth Hokage to contain Kyubi? Would you stand by and watch as she is ostracized by the village? Beaten and abused? Left for dead in an alley with nobody to look out for her?"

"Of course not," Inoichi shouted.

"Then what makes him any different," Lia shouted in his face. Inoichi couldn't look her in the eye. "Grab a pillow and blanket 'cause you're sleeping on the couch for the next month or until I say otherwise, dear husband." Lia stormed up to their room and locked the door behind her before going to sleep.

Inoichi sighed before grabbing a spare pillow and blanket before heading to the couch to sleep. Sleep would not come easy for the father and clan head as dreams of his daughter taking Naruto's place drifted in and out of his mind the entire night.


End file.
